Cicatrices
by UchihaHinataChan
Summary: Ya no quedaba en ellos nada más que cicatrices, dolor y ausencias. Y una vida completa que aprender a vivir, de nuevo. ShikaHina.
1. Chapter 1

Esto es un **ShikaHina** (raro, lo sé). Escribí el prólogo hace un tiempo, y hoy lo leyó una amiga que insistió en que debía publicarlo (bajo amenaza de robarme el precioso helado de chocolate que me estaba comiendo); el caso es que tras releer el prólogo me surgieron las ideas y casi escribí la historia completa. **Es corta, cinco capítulos y un epílogo**. Subiré todos los días de esta semana y estará terminada a final de semana. De forma que mis musas podrán volver a centrarse en las otras historias.

Es una historia muy sencilla, con hechos cotidianos, así que no esperéis gran cosa.

Sólo deseo algún review.

Advertencias: Muerte.

Los personajes de Kishimoto, como siempre.

.

* * *

"_Han pasado los días como hojas de libros sin leer"_

_**Joaquín Sabina**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Prólogo**

**.**

**.**

Sólo era una cruz de madera clavada en la tierra, pero bajo ella estaba el cuerpo de aquel que había sido amigo, rival y traidor.

Ya habían perdido la cuenta de a cuantos funerales habían acudido en las últimas semanas, _pero aquel era completamente diferente_. No había casi nadie, no estaba la piedra del honor. Sólo eran dos tablas cruzadas y lo que quedaba de los que alguna vez habían sido compañeros.

Uchiha Sasuke había muerto. Lo había hecho sin honor, _sin gloria_; pero salvando la vida de su mejor amigo. Aquel que ahora lloraba mordiendo uno de sus puños para evitar los sollozos. Su otra amiga, vieja compañera de equipo, estaba unos pasos más atrás llorando desconsolada sobre el hombro de su amiga Ino, que había acudido al funeral por respeto a Sakura y por los sentimientos que alguna vez había albergado por el fallecido.

No había muchas más personas. Bajo la sombra de un árbol, algo apartado, Nara Shikamaru presentaba sus respetos al hombre que había perseguido durante los últimos años, por traidor y asesino, aquel hombre con el que había compartido clases siendo tan solo un niño. Estaba allí por Naruto, porque era su problemático amigo y los necesitaba allí. Comprendía su dolor porque hacía un par de meses había perdido a su compañero desde la infancia. La Cuarta Guerra Ninja también se lo había llevado, como a muchos otros.

Encendió un cigarro mientras recordaba que Chouji era ahora sólo un nombre sobre la piedra de homenaje a los caídos.

Dos pares de ojos blancos estaban varios metros alejados de la improvisada tumba. Hyuuga Hinata había llevado un pequeño ramo de flores que había depositado anteriormente. No conocía casi nada a Uchiha Sasuke, pero los había ayudado en la última batalla y ella comprendía el dolor de la pérdida, como todos los presentes. Su primo la custodiaba, estaba allí por ella, no por el Uchiha.

Hinata observó a su mejor amigo Kiba, _solo_; cerca de Shikamaru. Verlo sin su habitual amigo canino aún le paraba el corazón, hacía que aún pudiese oír los agonizantes gritos de Kiba cuando Akamaru cayó muerto.

Pensó en Shino, _que no estaba_. Se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en una cama de hospital, y una lágrima le rodó por la mejilla.

La Cuarta Guerra Ninja había finalizado, y no se había llevado con ella sólo vidas de personas que amaban, sino también ilusiones, esperanzas, sonrisas.

Ya no quedaba en ellos nada más que cicatrices, dolor y ausencias. Y una vida completa que aprender a vivir, _de nuevo_.

.

.

.

* * *

Este primer capítulo es muy dramático, pero es para situaros en el contexto de la historia.

Opiniones, por favor.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí está el segundo capítulo.

Los personajes son de Kishimoto.

.

.

* * *

"_Y si el miedo me arrastra hasta el sitio donde no quiero estar"_

_**El canto del Loco**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_ Juro proteger a la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas y a sus habitantes con mi vida, hasta el final de mis días.

Tsunade sonrió y entregó la capa y gorro del Hokage al nuevo Sexto, Hatake Kakashi; que asumía el puesto tras la declarada paz y el deseo de la Quinta de un descanso.

El pueblo aplaudió, las cabezas de los clanes asintieron de forma aprobatoria y los que habían sido sus alumnos sonrieron felices.

.

Kakashi se retiró al interior de la torre, a la enorme sala donde se reuniría por primera vez con los líderes de los clanes de Konoha.

Todos tomaron asiento en silencio, asumiendo la pesada carga que se les venía encima, reconstruir una aldea completa, un mundo, _una era incluso_.

_ Bien_comenzó el nuevo Hokage_ comenzaremos con las presentaciones de las nuevas caras.

Todos asintieron. Había bajas, _demasiadas_. En la mesa había caras en excesivo jóvenes que asumirían un cargo demasiado grande para su edad. Otras que, a pesar de la juventud, presentaban enormes cicatrices y miradas tristes tras los últimos y bélicos años. Había, también, otras caras ancianas consumidas por la pérdida de hijos, amigos y familia.

Kakashi presentó a varias personas que asumían los cargos de liderar sus familias, entre ellos un niño de apenas trece años, de mirada asustada e impresionada.

_ Y por último_ anunció_ Hyuuga Hinata, que asume el papel de líder del clan Hyuuga tras la muerte de su padre en batalla.

Ella inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto cuando todos la miraron. Hacía varios meses de la muerte de su padre, pero el funeral no se había celebrado hasta hacía unos días.

En la estricta intimidad Hyuuga lo habían incinerado, como era tradición en su familia. Ella había llevado la antorcha hasta el cuerpo y le había prendido fuego, como debía hacer la persona que asumía el liderazgo.

Las manos le habían temblado y su voz sonó grave por el llanto cuando había pronunciado las palabras que servían como sepelio y como juramento de lealtad como nueva cabeza de familia.

"_Con estas llamas purifico tu cuerpo curtido en batallas, bañado en sangre y rodeado de muerte. Libero tu alma para que encuentre un camino de paz que no obtuvo en vida y juro sobre el fuego ardiente y abrasador que protegeré aquello por lo que has dado tu vida, que pondré la mía al frente de la batalla y liberaré cada cruzada en nombre de tu honor, de mi honor. Nuestro honor_"

Verse ahora sentada en aquella mesa, con los ninjas más importantes de la aldea le producía congoja y nada a la vez. Había estado en la guerra, había peleado, matado y visto morir. La habían herido, curado y vuelto a herir. Y la idea de pensar que todo aquello podría olvidarse o borrarse sentada a la mesa en una simple charla, le parecía totalmente absurda.

.

Shikamaru, sentado al otro lado de la mesa junto a su padre, observó a Hinata. Sabía que estaba mirando a la misma persona con la que había estudiado, con la que se había cruzado cientos de veces en la aldea; pero no podía evitar pensar que era alguien totalmente diferente. Desprendía, _al igual que él y los demás_, un aura triste, solemne y falta de la poca inocencia que podía quedarles antes de la guerra. Tenía a su primo Neji sentado a su lado, que también había perdido a la única componente femenina de su antiguo equipo, que atendía solemne a las palabras de Kakashi.

Paseó su mirada un poco más, deteniéndola sobre Ino y su padre; ambos parecían mucho más viejos ahora, más tristes. Llevaba semanas sin escuchar la estridente y problemática voz de su mejor amiga y nunca había pensado que podría extrañarla tanto.

Observó también la vacía silla de Akimichi Chouza, incapaz aún de presentarse tras la muerte de su hijo. Igual que Aburame Shibi, padre de Shino, que velaba a su hijo en el hospital.

Se frotó las sienes y se obligó a escuchar a Kakashi.

_ El siguiente punto trata de la solicitud de Haruno Sakura y Uzumaki Naruto para ausentarse por un tiempo de la aldea.

Shikamaru intercambió miradas con Ino, Hinata miró la mesa fijamente y las demás cabezas de clan permanecieron en silencio.

_ Haruno Sakura_ continuó_ solicita permiso para unirse a los puntos médicos de las zonas de guerra más afectadas. Mientras tanto Uzumaki Naruto desea un permiso especial para viajar por el mundo ninja.

_ La aldea está destrozada, necesitamos cada mano posible para ayudar_ Hinata reconoció la voz de Inuzuka Tsume, madre de Kiba.

_ Tsume tiene razón, estamos escasos de gente. Las bajas son…demasiado numerosas_ Inoichi miró el vacío lugar de su amigo Chouza mientras hablaba.

_ Dos personas más no se notarán, papá_ explicó Ino consciente de lo mucho que ambos necesitaban abandonar la aldea por un tiempo.

_ Ino tiene razón_ la voz de Nara Shikaku resonó_ han sido dos grandes bastiones en esta guerra, pero ambos han perdido mucho y necesitan un descanso.

_ Entonces_ prosiguió el Hokage_ votemos. ¿Quiénes están a favor de conceder ambos permisos especiales?

El permiso fue concedido, entre las manos levantadas pudieron verse la de Hinata y la de Nara Shikaku.

_ El siguiente punto es la reconstrucción y la vuelta a la normalidad de la aldea_ todos asintieron mientras Kakashi iba diciendo nombres y tareas de las que encargarse_ Shikamaru, tú te encargarás del área de reconstrucción. Quiero que vigiles el trabajo y lo repartas de forma equitativa y necesaria.

El chico asintió desganado y el mandatario prosiguió.

_ Por último, Hinata tu estarás al cargo de la protección de la aldea_ ella movió la cabeza en asentimiento_ creo que el clan Hyuuga será muy útil para la vigilancia y requerirá menos ninjas gracias al Byakugan. Menos personas pueden abarcar más kilómetros_ Kakashi miró el pergamino que tenía delante_ bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Serán convocados para la próxima junta.

Todos abandonaron la sala en orden y relativo silencio. Hinata se despidió de su primo a la salida de la torre y caminó en dirección al hospital.

_ Hinata_ se detuvo y se giró para ver a Ino que apuraba el paso para situarse a su altura_ ¿vas hacia el hospital?_ la chica de ojos blancos asintió_ mi turno empieza ahora también.

Comenzaron a caminar juntas en silencio, después de todo no tenían mucho que decirse.

Antes de la guerra no habían sido más que compañeras ninja, pero las batallas y los hechos que habían vivido las habían unido más que cualquier insustancial amistad que pudieran llegar a mantener en otras circunstancias.

_ ¿Vas a ver a Shino?_ preguntó la rubia.

_ Si.

_ Vas cada día desde que…_ paró un segundo y retomó_ bueno, desde que volvimos del frente de batalla.

_ No pude hacer nada cuando atacaron su campamento, yo…nosotras…_ tartamudeó la peliazulada.

_ Nosotras teníamos nuestro propio problema esos días_ la mirada de Ino se ensombreció para luego clavar sus ojos en los de Hinata. Ella hizo lo mismo. La rubia fijó sus ojos en la enorme cicatriz en diagonal que atravesaba el ojo derecho de la Hyuuga, producto de la ambición de la guerra.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido para Hinata que acarició con sus dedos la marca de su cara y sonrió con tristeza.

_ Nunca podré agradecerte que salvases mi ojo, Ino.

La médico sonrió.

_ Es mi trabajo.

_ Gracias.

_ Fue muy doloroso ¿verdad?

A la mente de Hinata vinieron los recuerdos de su captura, cuando uno de los enemigos había intentado arrancarle el ojo para conseguir el codiciado Byakugan. Gracias al cielo, no lo había logrado e Ino había conseguido curar la enorme herida, pero sin poder evitar que aquella enorme cicatriz adornase ahora su ojo derecho.

_ Lo fue_ terció Hinata cuando ya estaban casi frente a la puerta del hospital. Vio a Kiba fuera, apoyado sobre la pared sentado en el suelo y con la cabeza en las rodillas y un mal presagio se cernió sobre ella. Miró a Ino y ambas corrieron hacia él.

_ ¿Kiba-kun?

Él alzó un poco la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose el labio inferior con uno de sus colmillos haciendo que un hilo de sangre corriese por su mentón.

_ Lo están operando_ Hinata sintió que las rodillas le temblaban e Ino la agarró instintivamente.

_ Iré a ver, quizá pueda echar una mano o al menos informarme de cómo va la operación_ les dijo Ino y ellos asintieron viéndola marchar.

Hinata se colocó al lado de Kiba, apoyando la espalda en la pared.

_ No va a morir Hinata, no va a hacerlo_ terció Kiba_ Shino jamás nos haría eso.

Ella no dijo nada pero apretó las manos dentro de sus bolsillos sabiendo que la muerte era una amante posesiva y que si deseaba la vida de su amigo, nada ni nadie la detendría.

.

.

.

No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban allí fuera, sobre la pared del hospital. Las horas pasaban demasiado lentas y quizá llevasen menos tiempo del que en realidad creían.

Vieron la puerta del hospital abrirse y se les detuvo el corazón. Ino salía aún vestida con ropa de quirófano y no hizo falta que les dijera nada para saber lo que había sucedido.

_Shino estaba muerto_.

Kiba escondió aún más la cabeza en sus rodillas y lloró en silencio. Hinata tapó su cara con su largo cabello y dejó caer las lágrimas libremente por sus mejillas.

.

.

.

Shikamaru caminaba hacia el hospital de Konoha, llevaba un mensaje de Inochi para su hija. Unos metros antes de llegar se cruzó con Kiba, alzó la mano con desgana para saludarlo pero el Inuzuka pasó de largo sin inmutarse. Shikamaru giró la cabeza viendo a su amigo alejarse y se encogió de hombros, no podía culparle de no actuar con normalidad después de todo ninguno de ellos podría hacerlo en un buen tiempo. Cuando ya pudo divisar la puerta se encontró a Hinata despidiéndose de Ino y echando a caminar hacia él.

Cuando la Hyuuga estuvo más cerca de su campo de visión vio sus ojos rojos, e hinchados de llorar, _y lo supo_.

_ Hinata_ le dijo cuando pasó a su lado y se sintió increíblemente estúpido cuando no supo que más decir. _¿De qué servía un gran coeficiente intelectual si se quedaba en blanco en una situación así?_

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa sin sentimientos.

_ Disculpa a Kiba-kun, él…

_ No importa. Sé lo problemático que es todo esto_ y la imagen de Chouji con su permanente bolsa de patatas inundó su mente_ tsk, una auténtica mierda.

_ Lo siento_ expresó ella_ voy a buscar a Kiba-kun.

_ Claro_ y la vio marchar corriendo.

Caminó hasta llegar a la puerta donde Ino continuaba pisoteando con rabia el gorro de quirófano que se había quitado y lanzado al suelo.

_ La guerra se ha acabado y todavía seguimos…todavía…_ pegó un puñetazo a la pared y Shikamaru permaneció inmóvil con las manos en los bolsillos_...siguen muriendo.

_ Las guerras son así_ Ino le lanzó una mirada mortífera.

_ A veces desearía que fueras un auténtico idiota para oírte decir algún comentario que no fuera objetivo Shikamaru_ suspiró y miró en la dirección por donde los otros dos habían desaparecido antes_ pobre Kiba, primero Akamaru y ahora Shino. E Hinata…todo lo que…

_ Ino_ la rubia lo miró_ ¿qué sucedió?_ ella tembló.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ fingió no saber de qué le estaba hablando.

_ Cuando atacaron vuestra posición, el día que Hinata se hizo esa cicatriz.

_ Ya lo sabes. Intentaron arrancarle el Byakugan_ Ino no le miró al decir eso y el tono dubitativo sólo acrecentó más la idea de Shikamaru de que su amiga ocultaba algo.

_ Hinata y tú estuvisteis secuestradas casi una semana ¿qué…?

_ Shikamaru, no quiero hablar de eso…_ Ino le miró con los ojos llorosos_ es difícil. Logramos escapar y eso es lo importante.

_ Ino_ la mano del hombre se apoyó sobre el hombro de la rubia y ella dio un paso más cerca de él, dejando de mirarle a los ojos.

_ Ellos…ellos…_ tomó aire y escupió las siguientes palabras_ ellos abusaron de nosotras.

Todos los músculos del cuerpo del Nara se tensaron automáticamente. _Lo había imaginado_. Algo en su interior sabía que aquello era lo que había sucedido. Lo sospechaba desde el momento que había visto regresar a Hinata e Ino al campamento aquella vez, sombrías, calladas, heridas y agotadas. Nunca dijeron nada de lo que había sucedido, pero Shikamaru siempre lo había sospechado; y confirmar sus temores era infinitamente más doloroso de lo que imaginaba.

_ Debo volver a trabajar_ le explicó Ino, sonrió un poco_ gracias Shikamaru, en el fondo contarlo es liberador.

_ Ino…

_ No tienes que decir nada. No lo hagas, es mejor así_ Ino le besó levemente la mejilla_ nos veremos después ¿vale?_ y desapareció hacia el interior del hospital.

.

.

.

_ ¿Vais a volver, verdad?_ preguntó Ino abrazando a Sakura, la cual sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

_ Claro que sí, Ino-cerda. Sólo ayudaré como médico en aquellas aldeas que más lo necesitan tras la guerra. Será reparador para mí, también.

_ ¡Quizá encuentres un médico guapo y rico al que no le importe tu enorme frente y te cases con él!

Ambas rieron ante la broma, aliviando un poco la enorme tensión y dolor que sentían.

_ Oye Naruto, no causes muchos problemas_ le indicó Shikamaru.

_ Estaré bien_ la mirada del rubio era triste y desentonaba totalmente con la sonrisa que adornaba su boca, haciéndola aún más irreal.

Oyeron unos pasos acercarse y se encontraron con Hinata que les saludó con la mano alzada.

_ Hola_ les dijo_ venía a despedirme.

_ Hinata_ le dijo Sakura_ siento lo de Shino.

La nombrada solo asintió y agradeció con la mirada.

_ Mucha suerte Sakura_ miró a Naruto_ ten cuidado Naruto-kun. Y perdonad a Kiba-kun por no venir, no ha salido de casa desde ayer.

_ No importa_ le dijo el rubio_ ese idiota es fuerte y se recuperará, ya lo verás Hinata, no te preocupes.

Nadie dijo nada más y ambos compañeros abandonaron la aldea ante los tres pares de ojos de quienes habían ido a despedirse.

_ Bueno, yo tengo que irme. Prometí ayudar en la floristería hoy_ anunció Ino marchándose con prisa.

Shikamaru miró de reojo a Hinata y se sintió completamente estúpido. A penas había hablado con ella, excepto cuando se establecían las estrategias de batalla. _¿Qué podía decir en un momento así? ¿Qué hacer?_

Hinata lo miró y se dio cuenta de que la vista de su acompañante estaba totalmente fija sobre la cicatriz de su ojo. Sonrió con melancolía.

_ Es como un recordatorio continuo_ le dijo ella bajando la vista.

_ Si. Yo también recuerdo cada batalla cuando miro mis cicatrices.

_ Pero esas no son las peores_ explicó Hinata_ no me importa la cicatriz del ojo, no duele. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de las del corazón.

_ Problemático. Es como si esta maldita guerra no acabase nunca.

_ Queda tanto por reconstruir…_ Hinata miró al cielo azul_ yo debería irme. Aún no hemos contabilizado todas las bajas del clan y debo saber quiénes están en condiciones de ayudar en la reconstrucción del complejo y en la vigilancia de la aldea.

_ Yo también tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

Los dos se despidieron, caminando cada uno por su lado.

_Lo siento Hinata_, fueron las palabras que Shikamaru no logró decirle.

_Aún tengo miedo_, eran las que se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de Hinata.

.

.

.

* * *

Antes de nada quiero agradecer a las cuatro personas que me dejaron un review: **Daa, Mizuno Gina, Yukime Hiwatari y mitsuky92**. En especial a **Mizuno**, que lee mis historias aunque no le agrade la pareja ¡gracias linda! (cuando acabe con esta te prometo un Oneshot de la pareja y la temática que quieras)

¿Opiniones, por favor?

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

El siguiente capítulo, listo.

Los personajes son de Kishimoto, la surrealista idea mía.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Se me ha olvidado ya el lugar de donde vengo y puede que no exista el sitio a donde voy"_

_**Joaquín Sabina**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_ Hinata-sama, el Hokage solicita su presencia en su despacho.

La líder Hyuuga bajó los pergaminos que estaba leyendo para observar a su primo. Suspiró con desgana al oír el sufijo respetuoso pero se sentía demasiado cansada para protestar.

_ Gracias Neji-nisan, iré en seguida_ el hombre asintió_ ¿podrías continuar tú con la realización de la lista de los fallecidos en combate del clan?

_ Lo siento Hinata-sama, pero mi presencia también ha sido requerida.

_ ¡Oh! No importa. Vamos entonces.

Abandonaron el complejo Hyuuga y se dirigieron hacia la torre del Hokage. No tardaron nada en llegar y al entrar al despacho no les sorprendió encontrar allí a lo que quedaba de los novatos de sus tiempos de academia. Se saludaron con pequeños movimientos de cabeza y esperaron a Kakashi, que _para variar_ no había llegado aún.

_ Disculpad la tardanza_ dijo al entrar de un salto por la ventana_ veo que estamos todos.

_ ¿Sucede algo importante?_ preguntó Shikamaru, desconcertado por la improvisada reunión.

_ Podría decirse que sí.

_ ¿Algún ataque? Todo ha terminado, la guerra…_ el nerviosismo de Ino se contagió en todos.

_ No es nada de eso. Tiene que ver con vosotros y la guerra, pero todo sigue pacífico.

_ Kakashi-sensei_ habló Neji_ díganos el motivo de la reunión.

_ El consejo os ha declarado héroes de guerra.

El silencio fue la gran respuesta.

Shikamaru murmuró algo inentendible, que todos imaginaron que sería su adjetivo favorito. Ino toqueteó nerviosa su pelo y miró a Lee que, misteriosamente, estaba en silencio y quieto. Neji no mostró ninguna emoción. Kiba, que estaba apoyado al final de la sala, gruñó descontento e Hinata lo observó.

_ Pueden meterse el título por el mismísimo…

_ ¡Kiba-kun!_ lo interrumpió la Hyuuga.

_ ¿Qué? ¡No me interesa ser un jodido héroe de guerra! ¿De qué nos sirve?

_ Estoy de acuerdo con Inuzuka_ todos miraron sorprendidos a Neji_ peleamos en esa guerra porque era lo que debíamos hacer.

_ Es un reconocimiento a vuestro trabajo en el campo de batalla, a las vidas que habéis salvado y protegido.

_ ¿Y las que no pudimos proteger?_ Shikamaru expresó en alto el pensamiento que atravesaba a todos.

_ ¿O las que arrancamos?_ susurró Hinata, aunque fue perfectamente audible para todos.

Kakashi los miró uno a uno y cruzó las manos ante su cara apoyando el mentón en ellas.

_ Bueno, sólo debía deciros que ya ostentáis oficialmente desde hoy y por el resto de la historia de la aldea, ese título. Enhorabuena.

_ ¿Podemos irnos, entonces?_ se quejó Kiba. El Hokage asintió con la cabeza y todos abandonaron lentamente el lugar.

Ya en el exterior cada uno se fue por su lado.

_ Hinata-sama, no puedo acompañarla, mi turno de vigilancia comienza ahora_ ella asintió y vio a Neji desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Giró la cara para observar a Kiba.

_ Lo siento, estoy entrenando a un cachorro para convertirlo en mi compañero. Estaré algo ocupado estos días.

_ Kiba-kun.

_ Estoy bien, Hinata_ se esforzó en sonreír_ sólo…sólo espera un poco ¿vale?

Ella devolvió la sonrisa y asintió viéndole irse caminando. Miró a su alrededor y vio que todos habían desaparecido ya. Sin ganas de regresar a casa y continuar con el interminable trabajo, se fue a pasear por la aldea donde los habitantes intentaban retomar la normalidad de una vida cotidiana y pacífica.

_ ¿Huyendo del trabajo?

Hinata alzó la cabeza siguiendo el sonido de la voz. Shikamaru se encontraba tumbado sobre una rama del árbol más cercano, observando el cielo. Ella sonrió.

_ No hay nubes_ le dijo. El hombre movió la cabeza para mirarla.

_ Cierto_ vio como Hinata apoyaba la espalda en el enorme tronco_ pero trabajar es más problemático. Además, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que Kakashi nos acaba de decir.

_ Yo tampoco.

No podía dejar de observar su cicatriz, se sentía irremediablemente atraído hacia esa marca que atravesaba el ojo de la Hyuuga y sabía porque era. Esa cicatriz no le recordaba a Hinata una batalla, sino su captura, lo que Ino y ella habían sufrido aquella semana encerradas.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido para Hinata, podía sentir los ojos de Shikamaru totalmente fijos en su ojo, y entonces lo comprendió. De alguna forma u otra, lo hizo.

_ Ino te lo contó_ susurró ella y Shikamaru sintió su corazón golpetear fuerte.

_ Yo…

_ No, está bien. Me siento feliz por ella porque ha podido contarlo, es un peso demasiado grande para llevar uno solo.

_ ¿Tú no se lo has dicho a nadie?

_ No_ a Shikamaru no le sorprendió_ pero me alegro de que Ino pueda hablar con alguien de eso, es liberador.

El Nara recordó que su mejor amiga había dicho algo similar tras contarle lo sucedido.

_ Hinata_ él se dejó caer al suelo y la miró_ ¿Cómo escapasteis?

Ella sonrió levemente y se acarició el ojo.

_ Aquella noche oímos revuelo en el campamento en el que nos tenían, apenas nos quedaban fuerzas pero ya no podíamos soportar un día más aquello, así que decidimos emplear el poco chakra que nos quedaba en huir o…_ hizo una pausa y miró con tristeza al hombre que se había apoyado a su lado_ o morir en el intento_ Shikamaru tragó saliva y apartó la vista al cielo_ yo activé mi Byakugan a pesar del enorme dolor que sentía en la herida del ojo que aún no había logrado curar del todo y pude ver que todos se iban del campamento, excepto el guardia que nos vigilaba. Al parecer alguien los atacaba y salieron a pelear. Vimos nuestra oportunidad ahí. A pesar de ser dos no podíamos enfrentarnos al ninja porque estábamos exhaustas, así que arriesgamos a todo o nada. Ino poseyó su mente y abrió nuestra puerta dejándonos salir. Teníamos que alejarnos lo más posible antes de que ella agotase su chakra y volviese a su cuerpo, así que la cargué a mi espalda mientras estaba inconsciente por su técnica y huí lo más rápido que pude. Diez minutos después Ino volvió a su cuerpo, tuvimos la suerte de habernos alejado lo suficiente como para que no pudieran perseguirnos.

Terminó el relato con el mismo tono de voz neutral que había usado todo el tiempo, como si en alguna parte de su camino hubiese perdido la capacidad de imprimir sentimientos a sus propias palabras.

_ Lo siento_ fue todo lo que Shikamaru logró articular.

_ Aún no he logrado dormir una noche completa desde mi regreso_ confesó Hinata mientras Shikamaru se fijaba por primera vez en las profundas ojeras que la mujer lucía.

_ Yo tampoco lo hago muy bien, lo cual es bastante raro en mí.

Hinata soltó una pequeña risita, poco natural y nada alegre, pero era todo lo que podía lograr.

_ Hinata, sobre lo de Shino_ comenzó Shikamaru.

_ Lo sé, Shikamaru-kun. No es necesario que digas nada.

_ ¿No era esta mañana el entierro?_ preguntó.

_ Si_ ella bajó la cabeza_ pero la familia Aburame tiene un ritual para estos casos y lo hacen en la intimidad.

_ Entiendo. Esto de los clanes es bastante problemático_ suspiró_ ¿cómo llevas ser la líder ahora?

_ Es…extraño. Cada día siguen llegando miembros de los frentes de batalla que estaban más alejados. Esta mañana llegó un escuadrón; todos, menos dos, eran cadáveres.

Shikamaru no dijo nada. Ambos permanecieron en silencio mirando a ningún punto en concreto, cuando sintieron una presencia cercana e instintivamente se pusieron a la defensiva. Ante ellos cayó un hombre enmascarado, del escuadrón ANBU de la aldea y ellos relajaron sus posiciones.

_ Nara Shikamaru_ dijo observando al hombre que susurró un "problemático"_ y Hyuuga Hinata, se les informa de que el consejo de la aldea ha decidido su ascenso de rango a ANBU. Desde este mismo momento estarán en continua observación para saber si son dignos de tal puesto.

_ Pero ¿por qué…?_ preguntó Hinata, quien jamás en su vida se había planteado pertenecer a semejante grupo.

_ Sus méritos de guerra los acreditan, junto a otros ninjas de la aldea, como los más aptos para el puesto. Recibirán más información según sea preciso.

Y el misterioso hombre desapareció ante sus ojos.

_ Era Neji-nisan_ pronunció Hinata.

_ ¿Cómo…?_ al girar la cabeza para verla vio las venas de su rostro marcadas, lo que significaba que tenía activada su línea sucesoria. No le resultó extraño, él mismo tenía sus manos colocadas en la posición que precisaba para usar la suya; siempre atentos, siempre a la defensiva, eso era lo primero que se les enseñaba en la guerra_ Byakugan, claro.

Los ojos de Hinata volvieron a la normalidad y ambos relajaron sus músculos.

_ ANBU_ pronunció Shikamaru.

_ Méritos de guerra, me sorprende que a matar y herir se les pueda denominar de esa forma_ la chica resbaló por el tronco hasta caer sentada.

_ Da igual lo que hagamos, esta guerra ha cambiado toda nuestra vida y parece que seguirá haciéndolo.

_ No lo entiendo_ Shikamaru bajó la vista para ver a Hinata juguetear con un pedazo de hierba_ Se supone que debería ser feliz, estoy viva. He sobrevivido a casi dos años de batallas, me acaban de nombrar héroe de guerra y me han ascendido de rango. Pero no lo soy_ el hombre no dijo nada, observó el cielo y se dio cuenta de que él tampoco sentía esa felicidad_ Yo era la débil, Shino-kun, Sasuke o mi padre eran fuertes, eran grandes ninjas. Entonces ¿por qué estoy yo viva y ellos yacen bajo tierra?

_ La guerra no entiende de fuertes o débiles, Hinata. Es problemáticamente injusto, pero todo en ella lo es.

Estuvieron varios minutos en la misma posición, cada uno reflexionando en sus propios asuntos. Finalmente fue Hinata quien se movió ligeramente.

_ Debo irme. Mi clan estará preguntándose donde estoy.

_ Si, y tu hermana estará preocupada_ notó el ligero cambio en la expresión de Hinata, que se levantó del suelo sacudiendo su ropa.

_ Hanabi aceptó esta mañana una misión de duración indeterminada, como miembro del clan tuvo que solicitarme un permiso para ausentarse de sus deberes con la familia.

_ ¿Tú…?

_ Lo firmé. Hanabi y yo nunca hemos tenido una gran relación, a excepción de saludos y palabras de cortesía_ ella suspiró y sonrió_ mi hermana pequeña es una auténtica desconocida para mí. Esa es la historia del clan Hyuuga.

_ Podrías cambiarlo a partir de ahora_ Shikamaru sabía que lo que estaba diciendo no era más que una mentira piadosa e Hinata se dio cuenta.

_ Es demasiado tarde para eso. Bueno, debo irme_ ella le miró_ ten un buen día Shikamaru-kun.

Cuando llevaba un par de pasos andados oyó la voz masculina.

_ Oye Hinata, si necesitas hablar sobre lo que sucedió contigo e Ino_ se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que no sabía muy bien de donde estaban saliendo aquellas palabras_ puedes contar conmigo. Al menos, hasta que seas capaz de hacerlo con alguien más.

Ella se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa y finalmente asintió, reteniendo las tontas lágrimas que querían salirle de los ojos.

.

.

.

_ ¿ANBU?_ Shikaku movió la ficha sobre el tablero mientras escuchaba el relato de su hijo_ de Chunnin a ANBU, es un ascenso importante.

_ Viejo, no lo digas como si fuese algo bueno_ protestó Shikamaru haciendo su movimiento.

_ ¿Acaso no lo es? Sabes que son el escuadrón que tiene los mejores ninjas, lo que te convierte en uno de ellos_ el más joven chasqueó la lengua.

_ Por la simple razón de haber tenido suerte y haber sobrevivido a la guerra. Es un motivo bastante banal ¿no te parece?

_ Shikamaru, pudo ser suerte, pericia en la batalla o ambas cosas_ Shikaku pensó antes de mover su ficha_ menospreciarte ¿lo hace más fácil?

_ ¿Hm?_ alzó una ceja el hijo.

_ El sobrevivir. Achacar a la suerte tu supervivencia sólo es un escudo para no sentirte culpable por haber sobrevivido tú y algunos de tus amigos no.

Shikamaru apretó los puños para sostener las ganas de golpear y partir en dos el tablero que tenía ante él.

_ Estás vivo y duele, lo sé. Pero tendrás que aprender a convivir con ello. No es ser egoísta sentir felicidad por ello. Chouji no querría que pasases el resto de tu vida deseando estar en su lugar, no insultes la muerte de tu amigo de esa forma hijo_ Shikaku se levantó dispuesto a irse.

_ Viejo, la partida.

_ Te vencería con el siguiente movimiento y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta_ comenzó a caminar llamando a su esposa, pero antes de cruzar la puerta hizo un último comentario_ no dejes que los días corran sin sentido porque ahora no le encuentres el sentido a la vida, porque algún día dentro de mucho tiempo, te arrepentirás de haber desperdiciado la oportunidad de vivir.

Shikamaru oyó cerrarse la puerta y se quedó mirando fijamente el tablero. Ciertamente estaba totalmente ciego, porque no podía ver el movimiento del que su padre hablaba; y además estaba empezando a sentir que le costaba enfocar el tablero. Se frotó los ojos y encontró el motivo, estaba llorando.

Lloraba por Chouji, Shino y todos los muertos, por Ino e Hinata, por la gente que había matado y por él, _porque estaba vivo y no se sentía para nada así_. Y eso era todavía peor que la muerte.

.

.

.

Hinata se giró sobre si misma cuando oyó la puerta del despacho que ocupaba en su mansión abrirse.

_ Hinata-sama, tiene una visita_ ella asintió e hizo un gesto dándole a entender que lo dejase pasar.

Vio a un hombre alto, con gafas de sol cubriéndole el rostro entrar en la habitación y sintió un salto en su corazón.

_ Shibi-san_ dijo dando un paso hacia adelante e inclinándose_ siéntese, por favor.

_ No, gracias. Sólo estaré unos minutos_ ella asintió y escuchó_ venía a agradecerte las flores que enviaste para mi hijo.

_ No es…

_ Erais muy importantes para Shino_ Hinata tragó saliva esforzándose por no llorar_ él desearía que tuvieseis esto.

Extendió la mano y entregó un marco de fotos. En ella se los veía a los tres unos años más jóvenes, Hinata situó la imagen unos meses antes del comienzo de la guerra. Kiba aparecía colgado boca abajo de una rama de un árbol, mientras que Hinata estaba agachada acariciando a Akamaru mirando a la cámara. Shino salía apoyado sobre el tronco del árbol de donde colgaba Kiba.

Una lágrima se estampó contra el cristal e Hinata dejó la gota allí, incapaz de acercar la mano a la imagen como si eso pudiese alterarla de algún modo. Sabía que eran importantes para Shino, pero él no parecía el tipo de persona que tiene en su cuarto una fotografía de sus amigos. Él no era del tipo sentimental, pero al parecer ellos habían obtenido el privilegio de ocupar un pequeño espacio en su privacidad. De repente ella sintió su ausencia más que nunca.

_ G-gracias Shibi-san_ aspiró fuertemente por la nariz debido al llanto. El hombre solo asintió y abandonó el lugar.

En cuanto estuvo sola abrazó fuertemente el marco y lloró desconsolada.

.

.

.

Aquella mañana cuatro personas encontraron en sus puertas cuatro respectivas máscaras y un pergamino que les ordenaba presentarse en el despacho del Hokage.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta aún llevaban las caras descubiertas. Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata y Nara Shikamaru.

Héroes de Guerra, nuevos ANBU y almas perdidas.

Kakashi los felicitó y ellos asintieron por inercia para abandonar rápidamente el lugar.

_ Y un nuevo "premio" que se nos otorga por la estúpida guerra_ comentó Ino.

_ Podíamos habernos negado_ habló Kiba mientras observaba la máscara.

_ Ese hubiese sido el camino fácil_ acotó Shikamaru mientras encendía un cigarro_ negarnos a los títulos, los ascensos, los premios. Seguir adelante y aceptar lo que somos, lo que ha hecho esta guerra de nosotros es lo difícil. Y este problemático ascenso es parte de ello.

_ Seguir adelante_ repitió Hinata_ Siempre he sentido algo de aversión y miedo al escuadrón ANBU, no dejaba de repetirme a mí misma que solo eran asesinos sin sentimientos.

_ ¿Por qué aceptaste entonces?_ preguntó Kiba.

_ Porque eso es exactamente lo que soy ahora. Me han dado este premio por asesinar en la guerra_ Shikamaru la miró de reojo_ y todavía me pregunto cuándo volveré a sentir algo de nuevo; porque desde que he vuelto todo lo que hago es algo automático. Mi deber, mi obligación.

Todos se quedaron en silencio identificándose con las palabras y sentimientos de Hinata. Y como si lo hubiesen pactado se colocaron las máscaras, como si sintiesen la urgente necesidad de taparse de su propia desgracia.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Soy la reina del drama! Pero intento hacer la situación algo realista, que acabasen de morir sus amigos y regresar de una guerra y ellos fueran el alma de la fiesta sería poco creíble.

Gracias por los reviews. Mañana otro capítulo.

¡Mizuno linda, vete pensando lo que quieres para el oneshot!

¿Opiniones?


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí otro capítulo.

Aviso: se sitúa unos meses después del anterior.

Los personajes son de Kishimoto.

.

.

.

* * *

_"Cuesta vivir cuando lo que se quiere se llena de cenizas"_

_**Joaquín Sabina**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El tiempo pasa implacable, incluso cuando no reparas en ello. Y para ellos también lo hizo.

Desde el día en que los nombraron miembros de ANBU los días se convirtieron en hermanos de la rutina. Todos se sumieron en los trabajos que les indicaban, reconstruir la aldea, vigilarla, el hospital y las nuevas misiones.

Ninguno se detenía a pensar en lo que hacía.

Kiba había pasado los últimos meses entrenando a un cachorro para que fuera su nuevo compañero.

Ino iba del hospital a la floristería cada día, ocupando sus horas efectivamente.

Shikamaru seguía con la reconstrucción de Konoha que avanzaba a buen paso, estando ya casi completa y con su nuevo puesto de capitán de estrategia en el escuadrón ANBU.

Hinata, por su parte, atendía sus obligaciones como líder Hyuuga y realizaba las misiones que se le asignaban, sin quejarse.

.

Aquel día regresaba de una de ellas, se presentó en la torre del Hokage con su uniforme y su cara cubierta y entregó el informe correspondiente. Se cambió de ropa en un pequeño vestuario adecuado para ello y caminó para abandonar el lugar.

_ ¿De vuelta en casa?_ la ya habitual voz de Shikamaru resonó en el pasillo y ella giró la cabeza para verlo apoyado en el marco de la puerta que llevaba al despacho de estrategia.

Sonrió.

_ Al fin_ su misión en solitario, como la mayoría de su nuevo rango, había sido localizar a un criminal de guerra fugado y acabar con él _ ¿todo bien por aquí?

Shikamaru abandonó su posición y con las manos en los bolsillos se situó a su lado, comenzando a caminar juntos. Aquello era algo cotidiano. Desde su conversación tras haber sido nombrados héroes de guerra, a menudo pasaban tiempo juntos. Ya fuera en absoluto silencio, hablando de temas triviales o desahogándose.

_ Ya sabes mujer. Las típicas situaciones problemáticas de la reconstrucción, asegurarnos de que Kakashi llegue temprano a su trabajo, lo normal.

Ella asintió sonriendo. Era algo que ya tenía dominado. Era como si algo hiciese "clic" en su cabeza y le recordase cuales eran, exactamente, las situaciones en las que se suponía debía exhibir una sonrisa en sus labios. Ya no eran las mismas de antaño, no lucía hoyuelos en las mejillas ni un tono rojizo, solo colocaba los músculos de la cara para que aquello se interpretase como sonreír.

_ ¿Tu misión?_ como capitán estratega Shikamaru estaba al tanto de la mayoría de las misiones de los ANBU, ya que él diseñaba las formas de proceder en la mayoría de ellas.

_ Tenía 16 años_ el hombre la miró_ el terrible criminal de guerra que se me mandó encontrar y matar, era tan solo un crío de 16 años.

_ Ya lo sabía.

Hinata lo miró.

_ No me lo dijiste.

_ Era necesario que fueses al 100% a la misión, darte esa información sólo habría logrado ponerte nerviosa y que tu vida corriese peligro.

_ ¡Era un niño!_ gritó Hinata deteniéndose.

_ ¿Crees que no lo sé, mujer?_ Shikamaru se frotó las sienes, cansado_ Pero ese niño cometió todo tipo de actos horribles contra civiles, ya fueran pequeños bebés o ancianos. La edad no te hace buena persona_ suspiró hastiado y metió las manos en los bolsillos, volviendo a caminar_ de todas formas, ¿no teníamos nosotros la misma edad cuando empezó la guerra?

Hinata no contestó y continuó caminando hacia la salida. Ya fuera, el olor de la carne recién hecha inundó sus fosas nasales e hizo que su estómago pegase un salto anhelante.

_ Me muero de hambre_ suspiró_ vayamos a comer algo.

Shikamaru asintió sin entusiasmo y la siguió hasta el local. Se detuvo abruptamente. _La barbacoa_. No, no podía entrar ahí. _No lo haría_.

La tensión no pasó desapercibida para Hinata y se situó frente a él, observándole mientras esperaba a que él dijese algo.

_ No voy a entrar a comer ahí_ sentenció. Hinata miró hacia la puerta.

_ ¿Qué fue de lo de "seguir adelante con nuestras vidas"?_ preguntó Hinata.

_ Eso no incluye comer en esta barbacoa, hay cientos de sitios donde hacerlo, problemática.

La Hyuuga asintió. Shikamaru dio un paso para caminar hacia otro lugar pero se detuvo al ver que ella no hacía lo mismo. Alzó una ceja interrogante.

_ Hace meses que todo acabó. Siempre dices que este era el sitio favorito de Chouji-kun para comer_ Shikamaru sintió la opresión en el pecho_ el odiaría que dejases de comer aquí.

_ Fue horroroso volver aquí tras la muerte de Asuma, hacerlo sin Chouji carece de todo sentido.

_ ¡No es verdad!_ el Nara se extrañó de la desesperación en la voz de su amiga_ tienes grandes recuerdos aquí ¡no los estropees! _ Hinata dio un paso hacia él y lo miró_ tú dijiste que debíamos recuperar nuestras vidas, seguir adelante. ¿Por qué lo dices si luego eres tú quien se niega a cumplirlo?

_ ¡Oye! ¿Y quién es la que aún no ha ido a visitar la tumba de su amigo?

_ ¡E-eso es totalmente diferente!_ Hinata dio un paso hacia atrás y evitó la mirada de su amigo.

_ Sabes que no. Te niegas a ir a la tumba de Shino como si eso fuese a borrar el hecho de que está muerto_ Shikamaru sintió la rudeza de sus propias palabras pero no se calló_ no voy a entrar en esa barbacoa.

Hinata notaba el temblor de su propio cuerpo, una mezcla de ira, llanto contenido y deseos de golpear a Shikamaru._ ¡Ella sabía que Shino estaba muerto_! Si no iba a su lápida es porque no necesitaba una estúpida piedra con el nombre de su amigo para recordárselo.

_ M-muy bien. Comeré en mi casa entonces_ y se fue. Giró su tembloroso cuerpo con toda la dignidad que pudo y dejó allí plantado al manipulador de sombras.

Sabía que se arrepentiría, que en cuanto se sentase a comer sola en la enorme mansión Hyuuga, desearía estar comiendo con Shikamaru; porque se había convertido en su amigo, en uno importante. Un amigo con el que poder comunicarse de forma sencilla y sin miedo a que la considerase cobarde o débil. Shikamaru era lo único bueno que la guerra le había traído, y ahora ella caminaba a paso rápido alejándose de él.

.

.

.

_ ¿Hinata no te habla? ¿Desde cuándo?_ Kiba lo miró extrañado mientras descansaban en un campo de entrenamiento.

_ Hace un par de semanas_ respondió Shikamaru colocando los brazos tras la nuca y dejándose caer tumbado sobre el césped.

_ ¡Guau, amigo! Has debido hacer algo realmente malo para que Hinata te retire la palabra_ el otro hombre cerró los ojos con cansancio_ ¡en serio! En todos estos años jamás ha dejado de hablarle a nadie ¡y créeme que yo la atosigué mucho con el tema Naruto!

_ Bueno_ el Nara chasqueó la lengua_ no somos los mismos de antes de la guerra Kiba.

El miembro del clan Inuzuka dejó de bromear y acarició a su nuevo cachorro que dormitaba sobre sus piernas.

_ ¿Y qué harás?_ preguntó. Shikamaru giró la cabeza para mirarle.

_ Nada. Nuestra última conversación ya fue lo bastante problemática como para empeorarla.

Kiba lo observó y agitó la cabeza con resignación.

_ Cobarde.

Y Nara Shikamaru no pudo negarlo. _Era cierto, era un maldito cobarde_. No quería acercarse a Hinata y hablar con ella para disculparse por miedo a que lo rechazase, porque por alguna razón que aún no alcanzaba a comprender, se negaba a abandonar el pequeño lugar que había creado para él en la vida de la Hyuuga.

Y era cien veces mejor vivir con su enfado, que arriesgarse a que ella pudiese echarlo de su vida.

.

.

.

Mientras esperaban a que comenzase la reunión de los líderes de los clanes con el Hokage, Ino e Hinata charlaban en una esquina de la sala.

_ Así que aún no os habláis_ terció la rubia mirando a su amiga que asintió dirigiendo, disimuladamente, sus ojos hacia donde Shikamaru charlaba con su padre y el de Ino _ ¡por favor! Sois unos críos.

Hinata siseó mandándole que bajase el volumen de su voz y suspiró.

_ Y-yo he intentado disculparme, pero Shikamaru-kun ha estado evitándome todo este tiempo.

_ Ese idiota cobarde_ gruñó Ino cruzándose de brazos y mandando una asesina mirada hacia su amigo.

En la otra punta de la sala, la tensión que los ojos de Ino lanzaron no pasó desapercibida para su padre.

_ Shikamaru_ el mencionado le miró dándole a entender que escuchaba_ ¿por qué está mi hija matándote con la mirada?

_ Tsk, problemática_ se quejó.

_ Me pregunto qué habrás hecho esta vez, hijo_ rió Shikaku y guiñó un ojo a su amigo.

_ Oye viejo, no tiene gracia_ protestó_ probablemente Ino está ejerciendo su especialidad_ ambos mayores lo miraron interrogantes_ meterse en asuntos ajenos.

Inoichi rió mientras que Shikaku movía la cabeza con resignación.

_ ¿Y qué sucede con Hyuuga Hinata?_ preguntó el último señalándola con la cabeza_ hace días que no os veo juntos, y hacerlo se había convertido en una costumbre_ Shikamaru echó un vistazo rápido a la ojiblanca_ tu madre no para de repetir que es tu novia.

_ ¿Qué?_ el Nara más joven abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, sorprendido_ eso no es cierto, somos sólo amigos. O, al menos, lo éramos_ Shikaku e Inochi cruzaron miradas divertidas_ no nos hablamos. Tuvimos una discusión y todo se volvió…problemático.

_ ¿No lo son todas las mujeres?_ preguntó Inoichi sabiendo la típica forma de pensar de su amigo y su hijo.

_ Claro, pero eso hace la vida un poco más divertida_ bromeó Shikaku_ ey, hijo. Si lo que quieres es que esa linda chica vuelva a hablarte, ve y dile algo.

_ Las mujeres son rencorosas papá, deberías saberlo; estás casado con la mayor problemática de todas_ Shikaku asintió.

_ Cierto, pero en realidad no la cambiaría por nada_ Shikamaru rodó los ojos_ además, Hinata es muy guapa y no parece del tipo que te echan las cosas en cara de por vida. Sé un hombre y ve.

En ese momento Kakashi hizo acto de aparición en la sala, dando comienzo a la reunión. Shikamaru suspiró aliviado.

_ Dejaré lo de ser hombre para más tarde_ le dijo a su padre mientras se sentaban.

_ Cobarde_ se burló.

Y aquella era la segunda vez que se lo llamaban en el día, y a Shikamaru ya empezaba a parecerle excesivo.

.

.

.

Hinata recogió los papeles que contenían los temas tratados en la reunión de aquel día y le pidió a Neji que los llevase a casa, que ella necesitaba pasear un poco.

Cruzó la puerta de salida pero se detuvo al oír alguien que la llamaba a sus espaldas. Se giró y vio a Shikamaru apoyado con desgana sobre la pared de la torre.

_ ¿Te apetece cenar?_ y señaló en dirección hacia la barbacoa.

La primera reacción de Hinata fue quedarse estática de la sorpresa, luego bajó la cabeza y sonrió. Miró a Shikamaru y asintió colocándose a su lado y caminando juntos.

_ Claro, pero sólo si mañana me acompañas al mausoleo del clan Aburame, hay un amigo al que debo decir adiós.

Y Shikamaru cabeceó en asentimiento, metió las manos en los bolsillos y esbozó media sonrisa desganada mientras caminaban hombro con hombro.

_ ¿Sabes?_ la chica lo miró al escucharlo_ realmente me equivoqué cuando pensé que no eras problemática.

Hinata rió.

_ ¿Es eso algo malo?

Shikamaru la observó mientras le cedía el paso al lugar donde iban a cenar. Sonrió.

_ ¿Lo es que yo sea un vago cobarde?

Hinata le observó mientras se sentaban para cenar. Cogió la carta y la abrió tapando su cara, habló tras el papel.

_ Me agradan los vagos cobardes.

Shikamaru imitó su movimiento.

_ Y a mí las problemáticas tiernas.

Y centraron su atención en lo que pedirían para cenar.

No se habían dicho una disculpa,_ y en realidad_, ninguno de los dos necesitaba oírla. Todo lo que querían era seguir aprendiendo a vivir de nuevo y para ello ambos tenían claro que deseaban que el otro estuviese a su lado, como parte de su nueva vida.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Creo que ya se nota un avance ¿no?

Avisaré de que no esperéis una gran historia de amor maravilloso, lo que pretendo mostrar es como sus sentimientos crecen de una forma diferente. Lo malo es que no sé si lo estoy logrando.

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews del otro capítulo!

¿Opiniones?


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí estoy otra vez. Capítulo menos dramático. Sólo queda uno y el epílogo.

Los personajes son de Kishimoto.

¡Gracias por leer!

.

.

* * *

"_A ti, que has compartido conmigo una almohada en el infierno"_

_**Joaquín Sabina**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Eran sobre las tres de la madrugada cuando Shikamaru sintió un peso extra sobre su cama. Probablemente como ninja debería alertarse y ponerse en situación para atacar al intruso que se colaba en su cama y averiguar que hacía.

Por el contrario se revolvió entre las brumas del sueño y giró hacia el frío cuerpo que ocupaba ahora el lado derecho de su cama, junto a la ventana. Cogió la manta y lo cubrió asegurándose de que recuperaba la temperatura corporal normal. Se acomodó de nuevo sin decir nada y se propuso dormir otra vez.

Poco a poco el cuerpo a su lado se tornó más cálido y sintió la respiración acompasada que le anunciaba que su visitante nocturno se había dormido. Alzó la cabeza un poco para verle mejor. Hinata dormía plácidamente.

En las últimas semanas se había vuelto una costumbre que algunas noches ella apareciese sin decir nada y Shikamaru la dejase dormir junto a él. Eran esa noches en las que las pesadillas de la guerra perseguían a la Hyuuga impidiéndole dormir.

Shikamaru se frotó los ojos y apartó un mechón del pelo de Hinata que se había colocado sobre los labios de la chica. Finalmente se tumbó y volvió a dormirse, tranquilo ya porque las pesadillas habían abandonado a Hinata, el menos por esa noche.

.

.

.

El condenado despertador sonó al mismo tiempo que los primeros rayos de sol atravesaron la ventana. Shikamaru se revolvió entre las mantas al tiempo que tapaba su cabeza con la almohada en un intento infructuoso de aplacar el repetitivo sonido. Una disimulada risita resonó a su lado y el despertador dejó de sonar.

Asomó un ojo bajo la almohada y vio a Hinata de pie sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, lista para abandonar su casa y volver a la suya.

_ ¿Qué es tan gracioso?_ preguntó él sentándose medio encorvado sobre la cama.

_ Tu forma de despertarte, como un niño pequeño que se niega a ir a clase_ respondió Hinata.

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua y observó el reloj.

_ Las mañanas son tan problemáticas_ protestó e Hinata sonrió divertida _ ¿te vas ya?

_ Así es. Creo que bajar a desayunar con tu familia no te traería más que preguntas de tu madre_ bromeó_ aunque por otra parte sería divertido.

_ Oe, te desmayarías de la vergüenza antes de bajar a desayunar después de pasar la noche conmigo. Admítelo.

Hinata enrojeció y se giró, lista para abandonar la casa y los territorios Nara.

_ Shikamaru-kun_ él giró la cabeza observando la espalda de su amiga_ gracias.

Y de un salto dejó la habitación de su amigo atrás. Mientras de los labios de Shikamaru escapaba un "tonta".

.

.

.

_ Hinata-sama_ la Hyuuga alzó la vista de su desayuno para observar a su primo_ buenos días.

_ Buenos días Neji-nisan ¿qué tal has dormido?

_ Bien, gracias. ¿Y usted?_ Hinata iba a responder pero Neji continuó hablando_ y si no es mucha indiscreción ¿En dónde?

La chica tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para no soltar la taza de té que se estaba llevando a los labios.

_ Onisan, no sé qué es lo que estás pensando pero yo…

_ Yo no pienso nada Hinata-sama. Mi deber es velar por su seguridad y resulta complicado si usted se escapa a escondidas en medio de la madrugada.

_ Lamento hacer que te preocupes_ dijo apoyando la taza y observando el líquido con ojos ausentes_ Pero no hay ningún problema, simplemente salí a pasear debido a mi incapacidad para dormir.

_ Parece que sufre mucho ese problema últimamente_ acotó el mayor mientras se servía su propio desayuno.

_ Así es_ la falta de intimidad estaba empezando a molestar un poco a Hinata_ los fantasmas de la guerra me persiguen en cuanto cierro los párpados. Y no debes preocuparte, sé cuidarme sola Neji-nisan. Gracias por tu preocupación.

EL Hyuuga la miró mientras asentía con la cabeza. Hinata se despidió de él con una inclinación y abandonó la cocina, él la detuvo.

_ Hinata_ ella se extrañó ante el tono cómplice de Neji y la ausencia del sufijo de respeto y giró la cabeza para mirarle_ el consejo se reunió anoche.

_ No se me informó_ explicó extrañada.

_ Lo sé, se supone que no debería decirte esto pero en realidad tú eres mi familia, no puedo decir lo mismo de ellos_ la chica notó la emoción que esas palabras le producían mientras esperaba que su primo continuase el relato_ se trató el tema de la falta de un heredero.

Hinata suspiró mientras se sentaba al lado de Neji.

_ ¿Qué dijeron?

_ Los ancianos están preocupados por la falta de alguien que herede el título de líder del clan en caso de que te suceda algo, más ahora que realizas continuamente misiones de rango más peligroso debido a tu condición como ANBU.

_ Entonces ¿quieren concertarme un matrimonio?_ Hinata estaba muy al tanto del proceder de su clan. Si ella no elegía marido por sí misma, sería el consejo quien elegiría un marido adecuado para ella.

_ Aún no.

Hinata suspiró aliviada y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa dejando caer la cabeza en ellos.

_ ¿Qué piensas hacer?_preguntó su primo, Hinata giró la cabeza sin levantarla para observarle.

_ Quiero casarme por amor Neji-nisan, quizá sea un pensamiento infantil pero quiero compartir mi vida con alguien que elija mi corazón y que me elija a mí por el mismo motivo. No por mi apellido, mi poder y mi puesto_ sonrió con pena_ es realmente un deseo egoísta y estúpido después de todo lo que hemos pasado ¿verdad?

_ En realidad Hinata, no lo es_ Neji se levantó y apoyó fraternalmente su mano sobre la cabeza de su prima_ al menos, debemos tener el derecho de elegir eso. Sólo eso.

Y abandonó la cocina con su habitual pose tranquila y altiva. Hinata sonrió viéndolo desaparecer, Neji podía considerarse su guardián pero para ella era mucho más, era su hermano.

Suspiró recordando el tema anterior y sintió una opresión en el pecho. Por su parte elegir a alguien no parecía demasiado difícil, porque mientras explicaba lo que deseaba en la persona con la que pasaría el resto de su vida, un rostro se vislumbraba claramente en su cabeza. Y era el rostro de la persona que menos esperaba, y eso la emocionaba y asustaba un poco a la vez. De igual manera.

.

.

.

Entre bostezos Shikamaru dio un bocado hambriento a los huevos que su madre había preparado como desayuno mientras su padre se sentaba a la mesa también.

_ Hijo, quizá para la próxima podrías decirle a la linda chica que huye por nuestra ventana algunas mañanas que se quede a desayunar_ Shikamaru tosió al atragantarse, inevitablemente, con un trozo de huevo_ ¿qué clase de anfitrión eres que la haces colarse como una fugitiva?

_ Tú…_ miró también a su padre que sonrió divertido_ vosotros ¿lo sabíais?

_ ¿Dónde está esa inteligencia tuya de la que todos hablan?_ Nara Yoshino se sentó y mordió un trozo de pan integral_ por supuesto que sí, ésta es mi casa Shikamaru, estoy totalmente al tanto de lo que en ella sucede.

_ Madre problemática_ suspiró Shikamaru perdiendo el apetito_ de todas formas, no es nada de lo que pensáis.

_ ¿Ah no? Y según tú, ¿Qué pensamos?_ sonrió maléficamente su madre mientras que él deseaba haber mantenido cerrada la boca.

_ Mamá_ protestó_ viejo, dile algo.

_ Claro, querida pásame el pan_ y Shikamaru quiso que la tierra lo tragase.

_ Hinata no es mi novia_ terció, al fin.

_ Oh, así que ¡Hinata!_ se emocionó su madre.

_ ¡Espera! ¿no sabíais que era ella?_ el más joven estaba pensando seriamente graparse los labios, por bocazas.

_ Claro que no, en ningún momento dije que supiera quien era.

_ ¡Me has manipulado para que te lo dijera!_ protestó Shikamaru.

Su madre sonrió inocente y perversamente a la vez, y él se pregunto cómo diablos eso era posible.

_ ¿Yo, hijo? ¿Has oído Shikaku? Tu hijo me acusa de manipuladora.

_ ¡Lo eres!_ se quejó Shikamaru perdiendo ya la paciencia.

_ No lo digas como si fuese algo malo_ la mujer bebió té mientras que Shikaku encontraba de lo más cómica la cara de su hijo que deseaba no haberse levantado esa mañana_ de todas formas, ¿cuándo nos presentarás a tu novia?

_ No es mi novia, deja de ser tan problemática mamá.

_ Entonces ¿por qué estás ruborizado?

Y Shikamaru tocó sus mejillas como si aquello fuera algo totalmente imposible, mientras su madre retiraba los platos de su inacabado desayuno.

_ Realmente serás un genio, pero en asuntos de amor eres un auténtico idiota_ le dijo ella_ ¿cómo puede gustarte una chica y ni siquiera darte cuenta?

.

.

.

Ino quería a Shikamaru, aunque fuese un maldito vago sin remedio al que todo le parecía problemático. Pero era su mejor amigo, uno de esos que están siempre que los necesitas, ya sea para aplaudirte por algo que has hecho bien o bajarte a la tierra cuando has actuado de mala forma.

Pero ahora quería matarlo, lenta, cruel y dolorosamente. ¿Por qué? Porque llevaba quince minutos corriendo tras él llamándole a gritos y él parecía no reaccionar. _¿Es que además de observar nubes ahora se subía a ellas?_

_ ¡Nara Shikamaru!_ el kunai que le lanzó tuvo el efecto deseado, rozó la oreja de su amigo sin dañarlo haciendo que se girara a observarla_ ¡al fin, maldita sea! ¿en dónde diablos tienes la cabeza? Llevo casi media hora llamándote mientras corría detrás de ti.

_ Ino_ la saludó_ ahora mismo no es un buen momento.

_ ¿Disculpa? ¡te he perseguido por media aldea, así que yo decidiré si es buen momento o no!

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua y se frotó el puente de la nariz.

_ De acuerdo mujer. ¿Qué sucede?

Ino tomó aire profundamente y contó hasta diez.

_ ¿Qué sucede? ¡Me has dado plantón, idiota! Prometiste vernos esta mañana para ayudarme a comprar unas armas nuevas ¿recuerdas?

El hombre suspiró. Ino tenía razón, lo cual también le daba motivos para estar así de enfadada. Con todo lo que había sucedido en el desayuno en su casa había olvidado por completo su promesa con la rubia _¡y algo así jamás le había sucedido_! Daba igual cuántos problemas o cosas tuviese en su cabeza, siempre lograba racionalizar y priorizar, pero esta vez no había sido así. Desde esa mañana su cabeza se había visto monopolizada por una sola cosa: Hinata.

Ino miró a su pensativo amigo y respiró profundo para alejar los últimos rastros de su molestia.

_ Bien, olvídalo_ le dijo_ ahora dime ¿Qué te pasa?

Shikamaru la miró como si de repente ella tuviese tres cabezas e Ino alzó una ceja, expectante.

_ Nada. ¿Por qué lo dices?

_ Nos conocemos desde hace muchos años y nunca has olvidado nada que debías hacer, por lo que es evidente que algo te sucede.

El Nara no pudo evitar que se le escapase media sonrisa. Ino era, sin ninguna duda, un verdadero dolor de cabeza; pero también estaba ahí siempre que alguien la necesitaba y detrás de esa fachada de chica guapa y perfecta había un enorme corazón.

_ Oye Ino ¿cómo sabes que…?_ se detuvo y pensó que realmente la pregunta era ridícula, pero llevaba horas dándole vueltas al asunto y no había llegado a ninguna conclusión; por lo que la mejor opción era preguntar_ bueno, no te rías ¿si?_ Ino comenzaba a perder la paciencia así que asintió vigorosamente y le lanzó una mirada que quería decir que lo soltase ya_ ¿cómo estás seguro de que alguien te gusta?

Si Yamanaka Ino tuviese que elegir el momento más surrealista de su vida, sería ese. _Sin duda_.

_ ¿Estás preguntándome sobre amor, Shikamaru?_ el otro asintió sin mirarla_ ¿seguro que te encuentras bien?

La rubia posó su mano sobre la frente de su amigo, buscando algún signo de fiebre.

_ ¡Déjalo ya, Ino! Que estoy perfectamente, problemática.

_ Vale, vale_ sopló su flequillo y le miró_ bien ¿de quién hablamos?

_ ¿Eh?

_ Si estás preguntándome sobre amor, es que hay una chica ¿no?_ Shikamaru estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haber consultado a Ino_ ¡oh dios mío!_ fingió voz dramática_ ¿puede ser que sea un hombre?

_ ¡Ino!_ Shikamaru abrió los ojos todo lo anatómicamente posible_ está bien, olvídalo.

_ ¡Lo siento, lo siento!_ rió ella_ sólo bromeaba, es que estás tan serio que asusta Shikamaru. Vamos, no puede ser tan grave_ tiró de su chaleco y lo llevó hasta un banco donde ambos se sentaron _ cuéntame.

_ Por un problemático comentario de mi madre llevo toda la mañana pensando en cómo diferenciar una amistad de algo más_ echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al cielo.

_ Bueno, eso es relativamente sencillo_ Shikamaru prestó atención_ en realidad creo que con que te hagas una pregunta a ti mismo bastaría_ Ino le miró de reojo para asegurarse de que la escuchaba y continuó_ cierra los ojos.

_ ¿Eh?

_ ¡Tú hazlo, maldita sea!_ se enfureció ella. El Nara obedeció con un suspiro resignado_ bien, ahora piensa en el futuro. Imagina que estás ante tu casa, huele a comida recién hecha. Acabas de llegar de una misión y no ves el momento de estar con tu familia.

_ Ino…_ apuró el hombre, sin entender a donde quería llegar su amiga.

_ Escucha y hazlo, verás cómo funciona_ le apuró ella_ decía que no ves el momento de estar con tu familia. Estás cruzando la puerta, en algún punto de la casa puedes oír las voces de niños jugando. Oyes también el ruido de objetos en la cocina, de donde proviene el olor de la comida. Vas hasta allí. Abres las puerta, entras y allí está ella esperándote_ Ino detuvo su relato y esperó unos segundos, hasta que su amigo abrió los ojos_ y bien ¿era ella Hinata?

Shikamaru la observó sorprendido de que supiera el motivo por el que él le había hecho la pregunta. Ella sonrió cómplice.

_ ¿Sabes?_ Ino lo observó_ tengo que admitir que tu problemático método es bastante efectivo.

La rubia sonrió y le pegó un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

_ En realidad, darse cuenta de los sentimientos es lo más sencillo, lo difícil viene después.

Y Shikamaru asintió al sentir como su corazón pegaba un extraño salto al vislumbrar a Hinata caminando con Kiba a lo lejos, en la misma dirección en que ellos se encontraban.

.

.

.

_ Hinata, estás un poco extraña hoy_ le dijo Kiba mientras caminaban por la aldea.

_ ¿Hm?_ le miró prestándole atención y forzó una sonrisa_ estoy bien Kiba-kun.

_ Lo que tú digas_ cedió el Inuzuka_ pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

_ Kiba-kun…

_ Quiero decir…bueno_ rió nervioso_ yo no soy Shino. Ya sabes, no se me da demasiado bien escuchar y probablemente dé los peores consejos del mundo, pero ¡somos amigos! Y lo amigos hacen ese tipo de cosas.

_ Gracias Kiba-kun_sonrió sin añadir más. El hombre asintió y continuaron caminando.

_ ¡Ey!_ exclamó_ ¿no son aquellos Shikamaru e Ino? ¡Vamos!

Y cogió la muñeca de Hinata llevándola hacia allí, justo hacia la persona que más deseaba ver y a la que no estaba preparada para enfrentarse.

.

_ ¡Hola chicos!_ saludó el Inuzuka al llegar al banco donde ambos estaban sentados. Shikamaru esbozó una bienvenida e Ino sonrió.

_ ¿Paseando?_ les preguntó la rubia.

_ Hinata vino a mi casa a preguntar unas dudas a mi madre sobre el papeleo de los líderes de clanes_ explicó Kiba.

_ Suena aburrido_ se quejó Ino mirando a su amiga.

_ E-es algo complicado, pero Tsume-san me ayuda mucho_ miró a Shikamaru y se obligó a no enrojecer sin mucho éxito. Kiba la miró extrañado.

_ Lo cierto es que Hinata está comportándose extraño hoy_ soltó sin ninguna delicadeza.

_ ¡Mira qué hora es!_ soltó Ino de repente_ y aún no compré mis armas. Kiba, acompáñame_ y lo agarró tirando tan fuerte de él que le fue imposible negarse.

Hinata miró la escena sin entender nada al tiempo que Shikamaru se golpeaba la frente.

_ Esta mujer_ murmuró. Luego miró a Hinata y vio la mirada ausente que ofrecía_ Kiba tiene razón, estás extraña.

_ ¿Eh? Estoy bien_ movió las manos negando, ante ella. Shikamaru alzó una ceja y ella tomó asiento a su lado _ bueno, en realidad llevo toda la mañana pensando en lo mismo.

_ ¿Qué cosa?

_ El futuro_ Shikamaru la vio juguetear nerviosa con sus manos_ tengo miedo de no hacer lo correcto para enfrentarme a él.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_ el hombre no comprendía por donde iba la conversación, además que no se notaba en lo absoluto cómodo tras el reciente descubrimiento sobre sus propios sentimientos hacia la Hyuuga.

_ Neji-nisan me dijo que el clan se reunió a mis espaldas porque están preocupados por el tema de la falta de un heredero.

Shikamaru suspiró mientras volvía la vista hacia las nubes, que haciendo gala de su inoportunidad, habían desaparecido por completo.

_ Así que estás planteándote el matrimonio ¿no? Suena problemático, así tan de repente.

_ No, no lo estoy pensando_ Shikamaru murmuró para que siguiera_ no es así como quiero que sea. No quiero casarme para tener un hijo que pueda heredar el clan.

_ ¿Entonces?

_ Estoy asustada_ Hinata cubrió la cara con su cabello_ A veces, todo esto se me hace demasiado grande y otras es remotamente pequeño. He vivido una guerra, he matado, he visto morir y siento que no he vivido nada. Siento que necesito alguien que me quiera por lo que soy, por lo que hice, por todos esos años horribles que no puedo borrar.

Shikamaru la observó, allí en una postura encorvada cubriendo su cara como una niña pequeña, pero con la voz y el tono de quien ha vivido demasiado para su edad. Con una madurez que más que conferir seguridad, deja ver el miedo a hacer las cosas mal, a precipitarse.

_ Yo podría ser esa persona.

Hinata contrajo los músculos de todo su cuerpo sin variar la postura. Finalmente giró la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa triste.

_ No te haría algo así Shikamaru-kun. Has estado a mi lado todo este tiempo, desde que la guerra acabó y creo que ya he abusado demasiado de tu bondad. Gracias por todo, pero quizá sea hora de que vuele sola.

_ Estás equivocada. No lo hago por ti. Si digo que yo puedo ser esa persona es por un deseo puramente egoísta Hinata_ ella lo miró fijamente_ yo podría ser esa persona porque, por problemático y extraño que pueda sonar, deseo ser esa persona.

_ Shikamaru…

_ ¿Podrías tú estar al lado de un hombre que tiene sus manos manchadas de sangre de decenas de personas? ¿Qué firma cada día estrategias para ejecutar a otras?

Hinata sintió sus manos temblorosas, pero intentando aplacar el nerviosismo y el miedo que sentía, estiró el brazo y agarró una de las manos del hombre.

_ Mis manos tienen entre sus dedos tanta sangre de otros como las tuyas, y siguen manchándose de ella con cada misión que realizo_ Hinata tomó aire y se armó de valor para continuar_ la guerra se llevó cientos de cosas importantes para mí, y destrozó mi alma en miles de pedazos. Pero tú, cogiste uno de esos y sin darme cuenta fuiste formando una nueva para mí.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, con sus manos unidas. Sopesando la profundidad de lo que se acababan de decir, lo que implicaba y como cambiaría las cosas a partir de ese momento.

_ Gracias Shikamaru_ ambos se sorprendieron de que fuera Hinata la primera en hablar_ por hacer que vuelva a creer y desear vivir. Realmente creí que jamás lo lograría. Gracias por volver a enseñarme lo que se siente al amar a alguien. Yo…

_ Te amo_ el hombre se adelantó a las palabras de ella mientras Hinata enrojecía tanto como en los viejos tiempos_ creo que al menos debía ser el primero en decir eso.

Tras la acotación ella dejó escapar una risita y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Shikamaru, observando, junto a él, el cielo despejado.

_ Yo también_ respondió.

Y se quedaron allí un rato más, quizá horas. Pero eso ya no importaba, porque de repente el futuro adquiría un matiz completamente diferente. _Más esperanzador. _De repente los días que estaban por venir ya no daban tanto miedo. Porque ambos, con el otro a su lado, creían poder enfrentar todo. _Incluso sus propios miedos_.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Os sorprendí? ¿Os esperábais esta revelación de sentimientos? La primera idea era que se dieran cuenta casi al final de la historia, pero luego pensé que tras todo lo que habían vivido yo creo que una persona no desaprovecharía el momento para nada. Así que creí que en cuanto ambos aceptaran (ellos mismos) los sentimientos por el otro; no debían tardar en decírselo al otro.

¿Opiniones? ¡Gracias por los reviews del otro capítulo!


	6. Chapter 6

Sé que no subí los dos últimos días, pero no estuve en mi casa. Intenté compensarlo con un capítulo más largo, aunque no me gusta mucho el resultado.

Los personajes son de Kishimoto

.

.

.

* * *

"_Y si se apagan las luces, y si se enciende el infierno, y si me siento perdido sé que tú estarás conmigo, con un beso de rescate"_

_**Ricardo Arjona**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tomaron asiento cada uno en su lugar. Hinata miró de reojo a Shikamaru, sentado junto a su padre, y enrojeció. Se reprendió mentalmente por ello y su primo Neji la miró con media sonrisa.

_ Hinata-sama ¿se encuentra bien?

_ Si, si_ respondió nerviosa.

Nara Shikaku paseó su vista por todos los líderes de los clanes y la detuvo, deliberadamente, sobre Hyuuga Hinata, que mostraba un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas.

_ Ciertamente, es linda.

Shikamaru miró a su padre sin saber de que hablaba, siguió su vista y comprendió que se refería a Hinata.

_ Viejo…_ protestó.

_ ¿Qué? No he dicho nada malo, simplemente que es linda. Y creo que eso es algo que tú ya sabías_ Shikaku disfrutaba sobremanera molestar de esa forma a su hijo_por cierto ¿cuándo nos la presentarás formalmente?

_ Papá, sólo llevamos dos meses…_ Shikamaru suspiró, todavía se le hacía algo difícil hablar de esas cosas tan sencillamente_ bueno, juntos.

Shikaku tuvo que suprimir una carcajada.

_ Pero si hasta habéis pasado la noche juntos_ el más joven abrió los ojos y le miró.

_ ¡Pero no de esa forma!

No fue hasta que vio todas las caras de los presentes observándole que se dio cuenta de que había alzado demasiado la voz. Susurró un problemático y se decidió a ignorar las bromas de su padre el resto de la reunión, o del día; _que en realidad era una idea mucho mejor_.

.

.

.

La reunión duró un poco más de lo habitual y cuando llegó a su fin todos estaban deseando abandonar aquella sala.

Shikamaru se levantó reprimiendo un bostezo, iba a girar hacia su padre para preguntarle si se iban a casa a comer cuando lo vio caminando en otra dirección. Una que tenía un destino que a Shikamaru se le antojaba problemático.

_ ¿Hinata?_ la mencionada y Neji, que estaba a su lado, se giraron para encontrarse con el líder Nara. Ella sintió sus rodillas temblar pero hizo un esfuerzo por qué no se notase.

_ Shikaku-san_ lo saludó con una leve inclinación_ ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

_ Así es_ Shikaku sonrió.

_ Viejo_ el Nara más joven llegó justo para replicar. Hinata lo miró al verlo, suprimiendo un sonrojo.

_ Mi esposa y yo nos preguntábamos si te gustaría venir a comer o cenar un día de estos a nuestra casa.

Hinata trastabilló, gracias a la diestra y disimulada mano que Neji pasó por su espalda no fue a parar al suelo. Observó primero a Shikamaru que se frotaba las sienes alterado y volvió después la vista a Shikaku que esperaba una respuesta sonriendo.

_C-claro, me encantaría_ respondió finalmente.

_ ¡Estupendo! Te esperamos mañana a las 9 para cenar ¿podrás?_ ella asintió con la cabeza mientras el hombre se giraba para marcharse lanzándole una divertida mirada a su hijo, que chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

En la sala ya solo quedaban ellos y Neji, que empezaba a encontrarse algo fuera de lugar.

_ Hinata-sama_ ella lo observó y asintió, dándole permiso para irse. Lo cual hizo, formando un sello con sus manos abandonó la sala.

Shikamaru se apoyó sobre la mesa mientras que ella caminó a mirar por la ventana.

_ No vengas_ le dijo él y ella giró para observarle. El movimiento de la cabeza junto a la brisa que se colaba por la ventana hicieron que su lacio cabello revoloteara en al aire, para luego caer grácilmente como si nada lo hubiese alterado antes. Hinata era hermosa, y él un auténtico idiota por no haberse dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

_ Ni iré si no quieres_ respondió sonriendo_ pero, aunque me asusta un poco la idea, realmente deseo conocer a tu familia.

_ Mi madre es una problemática y mi padre un dominado ¿qué más necesitas ver?_ ella no pudo evitar reír.

_ Yo no puedo presentarte a los míos_ Shikamaru se maldijo por el comentario anterior_ recuerdo muy poco de mi madre y la última imagen de mi padre que tengo es ardiendo en la pira funeraria.

_Bueno, mi madre es lo suficientemente problemática para compartirla_ cedió y ella sonrió deslumbrante _ y no te culparé si sales corriendo tras conocerla.

.

.

.

_ Así que esta noche es el gran día _ apuntó Ino mientras daba un mordisco a una bola de arroz que Hinata había preparado y llevado al hospital, donde ambas comían ahora sentadas en un banco del jardín _ ¿Estás nerviosa?

Hinata la observó y asintió tímidamente.

_ ¿Y si no les agrado?

_ ¡Oh, vamos! Tú no desagradarías ni a una mosca Hinata_ la rubia se limpió algunos granos de arroz que le habían quedado en los labios_ además Shikaku-san y Yoshino-san son maravillosos, ya lo verás_ bebió un sorbo de una botella de agua_ y ahora hablemos de lo importante ¿qué ropa llevarás?

_ ¿Ropa?_ la Hyuuga no se había parado a pensar en eso ni por asomo_ no me lo había planteado, supongo que cualquier cosa estaría bien ¿no?

_ ¡Estás loca!_ Hinata dio un respingo en el asiento, debido al susto_ ¡la ropa siempre es importante! ¡SIEMPRE!_ recalcó y la ojiblanca asintió cohibida_ Bien, estaría perfecto si comenzases por no llevar algo que esté de moda entre los esquimales_ dijo observando la enorme chaqueta que su amiga cargaba.

_ ¿Eh?

_ Siempre vas muy tapada. No tienes que ir casi desnuda, pero algo que no sea enorme también te sentaría bien.

Observó la cara de agobio que Hinata presentaba y suspiró.

_ Está bien, dejaremos lo de mostrar más piel para otra ocasión_ cedió Ino_ ya estás lo suficientemente nerviosa como para empeorarlo.

E Hinata dio gracias al cielo, porque lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era una interminable tarde de compras con Ino.

.

.

.

Como todo aquello que nos causa ansiedad, las nueve de la noche de ese día llegaron rápidamente. Hinata había pasado las últimas dos horas del día buceando en su armario junto a Ino, probándose todo tipo de atuendos elaborados por la rubia, para acabar decidiéndose por una sencilla yukata rosácea lisa y un obi negro. Había dejado su pelo suelto y peleado con Ino porque la dejara ir sin maquillar, batalla que había ganado y aún no sabía cómo.

Estaba agradecida, porque después de temer llevar una ropa fuera de su estilo, se encontraba cómoda. Los kimonos y yukatas eran fáciles de llevar para ella, y se sentía a gusto con ellos. Llegó a la entrada del complejo Nara donde Shikamaru la esperaba apoyado sobre un muro. Estaba vestido informalmente, con una camisa negra que tenía los últimos botones desabrochados y que llevaba por fuera del pantalón de color gris claro que llevaba puesto. E Hinata pensó que sólo por esa visión valía la pena pasar la vergüenza de su vida en aquella cena.

Shikamaru alzó la mano para saludarla mientras la veía acercarse caminando grácilmente. Se veía claramente lo mucho que esas ropas molestaban los movimientos, pero Hinata caminaba como si ese yukata fuese su propia piel. De una forma ágil, sencilla y elegante.

_ Hola_ saludó ella sonrojada.

_ ¿Preparada? Aún estás a tiempo de salir corriendo _ le ofreció él.

_ Ahora mismo estoy tan nerviosa que lo haría_ se sinceró_ pero quiero entrar.

_ Pues vamos allá.

Shikamaru comenzó a caminar con desgana e Hinata lo seguía a su lado, un paso más atrás.

Llegaron a la casa y Shikamaru entró sin avisar.

_ Ya estoy_ se detuvo para corregirse_ estamos en casa.

Unos pasos rápidos se oyeron por el pasillo y Nara Yoshino hizo acto de aparición, con una radiante sonrisa en la boca y un delantal manchado de salsa atado a la cintura.

_ Bienvenida a casa Hinata_ le dijo ella. La más joven se inclinó.

_ Gracias por invitarme, Yoshino-san_ vio al padre de Shikamaru entrar_ Shikaku-san.

_ ¡Estás preciosa!_ le dijo la mujer más adulta cogiéndola de la mano y haciéndola girar, la Hyuuga enrojeció aún más_ aunque supongo que Shikamaru ya te lo habrá dicho_ lanzó una mirada perspicaz a su hijo que chasqueó la lengua_ ¡no lo hiciste!_le acusó.

_ Mamá…_ se quejó.

_ No te preocupes Hinata-chan, los hombres de esta familia son todos unos vagos e insensibles. Esa yukata te queda perfecta, de verdad_ y le dedicó una sonrisa tan radiante que Hinata sintió un abrumador aprecio por la mujer en ese mismo momento.

_ Gracias Yoshino-san. Ino me ayudó a elegirlo.

_ Di más bien que te volvió loca con el vestuario_ terció Shikamaru conociendo a su amiga e imaginando como había sido realmente la cosa.

_ ¡No!_ negó ella_ Ino fue de mucha ayuda, ella…

_ Ino-chan tiene muy buen gusto_ intervino Yoshino_ pero tú tienes un estilo especial llevando esa ropa.

_ M-muchas gracias.

_ Mamá, si sigues así acabará desmayándose de vergüenza_ acotó Shikamaru, que optó por callarse al ver la asesina mirada de su madre.

_ Hombres, nunca saben alagar a una mujer. Hinata-chan, no dejes que sea así. Tú reclama lo que quieres ¿eh? Sino este perezoso hijo mío jamás te dirá algo bonito en su vida.

El mencionado negó resignado con la cabeza mientras tomaba asiento sobre un cojín, cerca de su padre.

_ Shikamaru-kun es muy bueno conmigo Yoshino-san, no puedo quejarme_ el rojo no había abandonado ni un poco sus mejillas, y la mujer Nara enterneció la mirada.

Bajó un poco la cabeza y susurró al oído de Hinata.

_ De acuerdo, pero si hace algo mal tú dímelo y yo lo pondré en su lugar ¿si?_ la Hyuuga no pudo evitar soltar una risita asintiendo.

Shikaku miró a su hijo que resoplaba, hastiado.

_ Creo que a tu madre le gusta_ le dijo.

_ Eso es lo que me preocupa_ confesó Shikamaru.

.

.

.

La cena transcurrió en un ambiente agradable, entre las bromas de Yoshino que hacían reír a Hinata y el extremo parecido, tanto físicamente como en personalidad de Shikaku y su hijo.

Cuando estaban sirviendo el té, los dos hombres e Hinata se pusieron alerta en un instante, al sentir una presencia abordando la propiedad. En cuestión de microsegundos, un ANBU (que Hinata identificó interiormente como Kiba) hizo acto de aparición.

_ Nara Shikamaru, Hokage-sama solicita su presencia inminente en la torre para decodificar un pergamino de suma importancia.

_ Disculpe_ la voz de Yoshino se hizo oír antes que ninguna_ ¿es que acaso no ve que estamos en medio de una reunión familiar? Dígale a Kakashi que lo aprecio mucho, pero que estoy empezando a hartarme de sus interrupciones.

_ Yoshino_ Shikaku alzó una mano pidiéndole silencio.

_ Mierda_ se quejó Shikamaru levantándose_ ahora voy_ pasó una mirada rápida por su madre, que mantenía el ceño fruncido, y la posó finalmente en Hinata_ intentaré regresar lo antes posible.

Hinata le sonrió asintiendo.

_ No te preocupes. Me iré si se hace tarde y nos podemos ver mañana.

Shikaku dio un paso junto a su hijo.

_ Iré contigo_ notó como el ANBU iba a replicar_ dos cabezas trabajan más que una.

El de la máscara acabó accediendo y ambos hombres abandonaron la casa, no sin una última mirada preocupada de Shikamaru, a quien la combinación de Hinata y su madre a solas no le gustaba ni lo más mínimo.

Yoshino recogió algunos utensilios que permanecían aún sobre la mesa y los llevó a la cocina. Hinata la ayudó recogiendo el servicio de té.

_ Lo siento Hinata-chan_ se disculpó.

_ No importa. Sé lo que significa ser ninja_ intentó sonreír pero supo por la cara de la mujer que no le había salido demasiado bien.

_ Has perdido mucho en esta guerra_ comenzó a fregar y, como si fuera algo que habían hecho toda la vida, le pasaba los platos a Hinata que los secaba con un trapo que había cogido _ Shikamaru es un vago sin remedio, como su padre_ ambas sonrieron cómplices_ pero no conozco a nadie más leal, fiel y preocupado por los demás que mi hijo. Él es un gran hombre Hinata_ hizo una pausa y rió_ pero ante él negaré haber dicho esto ¡eh!

La Hyuuga no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Yoshino-san era increíble.

Mientras secaba los platos que ella le iba pasando dejó volar su imaginación. Vislumbró a su madre sonriendo, abrazando cálidamente a Shikamaru cuando se lo presentaba; tal y como había hecho la mujer Nara con ella, pudo ver a Shikamaru tragar saliva ante la imponente figura de su padre mientras Hanabi reía disimuladamente por la vergüenza que ella estaba pasando.

Imaginó que todos vivían aún, que Hanabi no era una auténtica desconocida para ella y que habían sido siempre una familia normal y sencilla, sin una línea succesoria que preservar y un honor que mantener a costa de la felicidad de todos.

Imaginó que Neji nunca la había odiado y que su padre no había muerto por un pago estúpido por culpa de su secuestro.

Imaginó tantas cosas que por un instante deseó quedarse en aquella vida ilusoria e ignorar la realidad.

_ Hinata-chan_ prestó atención a la mujer_ debo ir a visitar a una de las ancianas del complejo, voy cada noche para asegurarme de que se encuentra bien. ¿No te molesta quedarte aquí sola?

_ No quiero importunar, me iré a casa Yoshino-san.

_ No seas tonta, quédate un rato más. Estoy segura de que Shikamaru vendrá de un momento a otro_ y dicho aquello, la mujer abandonó la casa con una sonrisa.

Sintiéndose un poco incómoda al estar sola en una casa ajena, salió al exterior y se sentó en el porche de madera a observar el cielo. Y Yoshino acertó con su hijo, porque llegó unos momentos después.

_ Kakashi y sus problemáticos pergaminos_ se sentó a su lado_ ¿qué piensas?

_ En mi padre amenazándote si aún siguiera vivo_ Shikamaru no supo que cara poner, pero vio la sonrisa de Hinata y no pudo evitar una por su parte_ hubiese sido divertido.

_ Tener al líder Hyuuga vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos sería todo un problema.

_ Todo es un problema para ti_ rió Hinata y el dobló la cabeza hacia un lado, divertido.

_ Pero si tu padre estuviera observándome cada momento, y sería capaz, recordemos que podía verlo todo_ acotó_ no podría hacer esto.

Y se inclinó hacia Hinata, besándola. Ella se quedó paralizada ante la sorpresa, pero después dejó que sus labios se moviesen al compás de los de Shikamaru, disfrutando del roce y de la sensación de hormigueo que se instaló en su estómago.

Cuando se apartaron, ella estaba sonrojada y él conservaba esa media sonrisa divertida en la cara.

_ Bueno_ afirmó él_ en realidad si podría hacerlo, pero sería hombre muerto segundos después.

Hinata suspiró y ambos se quedaron allí a solas con la sonrisa pintada en la cara.

Unos metros más lejos, ocultos entre árboles, el matrimonio Nara observaba la escena, complacido.

_ Hiashi hubiese echado espuma por la boca ante esta escena_ rió Shikaku mientras pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa, que apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

_ ¡Maldición! Eso hubiese sido muy divertido_ y ambos rieron, abrazados.

.

.

.

.

_**Un año y medio más tarde…**_

Quería hacer una entrada triunfal, _a lo grande_. Donde sus amigos se echarían a sus brazos diciéndole cuánto lo habían extrañado, pero al llegar a la puerta de Konoha no había nadie; ni siquiera Izumo y Kotetsu la vigilaban como de costumbre. Uzumaki Naruto estaba molesto _¿dónde estaba todo el mundo?_

Recorrió las calles de la aldea cruzándose con algunas personas que correteaban emocionadas y hablaban entre ellos de algo que parecía importante. Naruto, haciendo gala de su mayor cualidad: la impaciencia, se subió a un árbol a ver si podía divisar algo. _Y lo hizo._

Toda la aldea, o casi toda, se encontraba reunida en el mismo punto. Hizo memoria _¿por qué se le hacía familiar aquel lugar?_ ¿No era allí donde vivía Shikamaru? Si, _¡estaba seguro!_ Aquel era el territorio del clan de su vago amigo. A lo mejor había una fiesta, y por su futuro como Hokage que él no iba perdérsela.

Llegó al lugar en unos minutos y confirmó lo que pensaba _¡era una fiesta! ¡y a lo grande!_ La gente iba muy elegante. ¡Genial! Llegaba y ya estaba en una fiesta, eso sí que era una bienvenida.

Paseó su mirada en busca de alguien conocido, y lo vio. Una larga cabellera negra y azulina. Esa tenía que ser Hinata ¡estaba seguro!

Como si ella pudiese leer su mente se giró y lo vio allí, Naruto sonrió y alzó una mano para saludarla.

_ ¡Ey, Hinata!_ y ella dejó caer al suelo el vaso que tenía y corrió hacia su amigo, al que no veía desde hacía más de dos años, saltó abrazándolo entre la risa histérica del rubio.

_ ¡Naruto-kun!

_ Hinata, acabarás aplastándome_ ella rió y se separó para verle_ oye, ¿qué celebramos…?_el Uzumaki se quedó en silencio al verla. Hinata llevaba un hermoso kimono ceremonial blanco, parecido a los que se llevaban en las…_ Hinata ¿Eso que llevas puesto es…?

_ Un Kimono de boda, idiota_ resonó una voz a su espalda. Se giró para encontrarse con Kiba que apoyó una mano en su hombro_ bienvenido.

_ H-hola Kiba_ el rubio volvió la vista a una sonrojada Hinata_ entonces, tú… esto es… ¿tu boda?_ ella asintió sonriendo_ pero ¿con quién…?_ miró a Kiba que iba formalmente vestido, pero no con la ropa ceremonial.

El miembro del clan Inuzuka rió.

_ Yo no soy el novio.

Unas voces femeninas sonaron a lo lejos, llamando a la novia y todos miraron. Ino hizo acto de aparición del brazo de una hermosa Sakura.

_ ¿Sakura-chan?_ preguntó el rubio y ella lo miró, saltando a abrazarlo.

_ ¡Naruto, idiota! ¿Cuándo has vuelto?_ le preguntó su amiga.

_ Acabo de llegar ¿y tú?_ se olvidó por un momento de su duda anterior.

_ Recibí una carta de Hinata diciéndome que se casaba y no podía perdérmelo_ miró a la Hyuuga y ambas sonrieron.

_ ¡A mí no avisaste!_ acusó a la novia que dejó de sonreír.

_ ¿Y cómo se supone que lo haríamos si viajabas sin rumbo por el mundo? Maldición, sigues igual de problemático que siempre_ Naruto miró a su derecha de donde venía la voz de Shikamaru, y sin esperarlo obtuvo la silenciosa respuesta a su pregunta de hacía rato.

Miró de arriba abajo al Nara, con un haori negro muy elegante.

_ ¡Tú!_ gritó señalándolo acusador con el dedo_ ¡vosotros!_ corrigió señalando alternativamente a Hinata y al reciente marido_ ¡os habéis casado!

_ Enhorabuena genio_ Ino rió_ sólo has tardado un poco en darte cuenta.

_ Pero ¿cómo…?

_ Pues verás, sucede cuando un hombre y una mujer se…_ comenzó Kiba callándose ante la mirada asesina de Naruto y las risas de los demás.

_ ¡Cierra el pico, bastardo!

Las risas aún resonaban e Hinata dio un paso hacia Shikamaru, situándose a su lado. Él sonrió pasándole el brazo por la cintura.

_ De cualquier forma, estamos muy felices de que estés hoy aquí Naruto-kun.

_ Si, después de todo esto no sería lo mismo sin ti por aquí_ confesó Shikamaru.

Todos los demás sonrieron y Naruto olvidó su sorpresa inicial para terminar riendo.

_ Entonces, si esto es una boda ¡a celebrar!_ los que se encontraban más cerca lo miraron al oírlo gritar_ ¡vivan los novios!

_ ¡Viva!_ gritaron todos alzando las copas.

.

.

.

Shikamaru suspiró agotado cuando cerró la puerta de su nueva casa y apoyó la espalda sobre ella. Su nuevo hogar no estaba dentro de los territorios Nara, y tampoco de los Hyuuga; ambos habían decidido vivir en otro lugar, en una pequeña casa que habían comprado en la aldea, para evitar problemas por preferencias hacia un clan u otro.

Hinata se descalzó mientras lo miró sonriendo. Su marido, aún le sonaba extraño el adjetivo, tenía una cara de auténtico cansancio y no podía culparlo. Llevaban todo el día sin parar, en pie y yendo de unos invitados a otros. Lo que más deseaba ella era deshacerse del pesado traje de boda que había cargado todo el día.

_ Ha sido un día…

_ ¿Problemático?_ terminó Hinata sonriendo.

Shikamaru resopló.

_ ¿No me matarás si me refiero a nuestra boda de esa forma?_ preguntó quitándose los zapatos y entrando al salón donde se dejó caer en el sofá.

_ Creo que estoy demasiado cansada para hacerlo_ confesó la mujer _ ¿me ayudas a quitarme el kimono?

El Nara la miró, asintió levantándose y ambos caminaron hacia el dormitorio. La ayudó a desatar el obi, que llevaba una complicada lazada hecha para la ocasión. Mientras le ayudaba a retirar la enorme tela, se dio cuenta de lo pesada que era.

_ ¡Esto pesa mil demonios!_ exclamó_ ¿Cómo lo has aguantado todo el día?

Hinata alzó los hombros.

_ Cuando te acostumbras al peso ya casi no lo notas_ Shikamaru la miró de forma perspicaz_ de acuerdo, llevo horas con todo el cuerpo entumecido por su culpa.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua con fastidio mientras Hinata tapaba su semidesnudez con una ligera bata. Se acercó a él y lo ayudó a retirar su ropa.

Finalmente ambos se dejaron caer en la cama, uno al lado del otro, totalmente exhaustos. No se sentían incómodos de ninguna forma, en sus dos años de relación habían compartido muchos momentos de intimidad como para sentir cualquier tipo de vergüenza a esas alturas. Ambos conocían tan bien el cuerpo de otro como si fuera el suyo mismo.

_ ¿Cómo se supone que tengamos una noche de bodas si acabamos así tras la ceremonia?_ preguntó Shikamaru_ malditas tradiciones problemáticas.

Hinata rió, lo hizo con tantas ganas que tuvo que encogerse para sujetarse el estómago. Shikamaru la observó totalmente estupefacto.

_ ¿Estás preocupado por no cumplir en tu noche de bodas?_ sonrió Hinata acercándose a él y apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho. Escuchó sus latidos, que la relajaban_ es tan cliché.

_ Oe, mujer. Es un poco pronto para que empieces a reírte de mí, solo llevamos unas horas casados_ la protesta del Nara sonó como la de un pequeño niño molesto.

_ Ey, Shikamaru_ la voz de Hinata sonó débil e iba acompañada de pequeños paseos de su dedo índice alrededor del ombligo del hombre, que prestó atención_ ¿eres feliz?

_ Ves, ya empiezas a hacer cuestiones problemáticas_ al no sentir que ella se reía de la broma, suspiró_claro que soy feliz ¿lo eres tú?

_ Tanto que tengo miedo.

_ ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?_ Shikamaru se incorporó, haciendo que Hinata se levantase y ambos se quedaron sentados sobre la cama.

Ella dobló las rodillas y abrazó sus piernas.

_ De que se acabe. Despertarme un día y que todo cambie, que todo vuelva a la oscuridad de cuando la guerra acabó.

Shikamaru se quedó en silencio, porque no tenía respuestas para eso. No podía dar contestaciones a un miedo, que les gustase o no, estaría siempre entre ellos. Era lo que todo ninja debía cargar. Sabían que un día podían acostarse con toda su familia en un mundo tranquilo y en paz, y al día siguiente partir en una misión de la que jamás volverían.

_ Si eso ocurre, haremos lo mismo que la otra vez_ Hinata lo miró sin comprender_ saldremos adelante. Ya sabes, tú tirarás de mí obligándome a entrar en una barbacoa y yo te diré que eres una cobarde para que visites la tumba de alguien importante.

_ ¿Q-qué quiere decir eso?

_ Ya hemos perdido demasiado sin decidirlo nosotros. A partir de ahora lo haremos diferente.

_ Pero…somos ninjas no podemos saber si cuando salgamos a una misión volveremos sanos y salvos_ Hinata habló objetivamente.

_ Yo te prometo que regresaré con vida de cada misión que haga_ ella abrió los ojos con fuerza, sorprendida_ ahora tengo que pensar por los dos, morirme antes era problemático por supuesto. Pero ahora más, no podría descansar en paz si sé que tú estás pasándolo mal.

Hinata apretó con más fuerza sus propias piernas y apoyó la frente sobre sus rodillas, sorbiendo por la nariz y respirando hondo para no llorar.

_ Yo también lo prometo. Volveré de cada misión.

Shikamaru asintió y se dejó caer estirado en la cama. Miró hacia Hinata, fijando la vista en su espalda. Alargó el brazo y tiró de ella, obligándola a caer tumbada sobre él.

_ Ahora ven aquí_ le dijo_ y tengamos esa problemática noche de bodas.

Hinata rió mientras se inclinaba para rozar con sus labios el cuello de Shikamaru.

_ Pensé que estabas cansado_ bromeó.

_ Deberías saber que los ninjas siempre reservamos energía para una situación de emergencia_ retiró de los hombros de su esposa la bata, para besarlos.

_ ¿Esto es una situación de emergencia?_ preguntó ella apoyando su peso sobre sus mano para mirarle.

_ Bueno, digamos que dentro de un poco habrá gritos, movimientos incontrolables y aquí dentro hará mucho, mucho calor_ Hinata sonrió al escucharlo_ casi como en una emergencia ¿no?

_ Ciertamente eres un genio_ bromeó la mujer. Shikamaru sonrió y apretando su cintura, giró para quedar sobre ella.

_ Pues el genio dice que es hora de callar y dedicar los labios a otras actividades_ y la besó haciendo que Hinata olvidara todas sus preocupaciones en el instante.

Ambos se olvidaron del mundo exterior por completo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Dentro de esas cuatro paredes sólo existían ellos, al igual que todas las veces que hacían el amor; pero con algo diferente esta vez.

Lo habían prometido, estarían juntos. Siempre. Agarrándose el uno en el otro hasta el final, construyendo un futuro donde sus hijos y las personas que amaban no tuviesen que preocuparse de que un "hasta luego" pudiese convertirse en un adiós definitivo.

Shikamaru siempre regresaría a casa, fuese como fuese. Hinata jamás dejaría de pelear por su vida.

Los dos cruzarían siempre la entrada de esa casa, de vuelta; porque dentro estaría su otra mitad esperando; y nada ni nadie evitaría que volvieran a unirse en un todo, de nuevo.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno, ya sólo falta el epílogo. Siento que al final de esta capítulo le falta algo, supongo que la inspiración de abandonó.

¿Opiniones, por favor? Me resultan importantes al tratarse de una pareja que no es muy usual, y de la que nunca he escrito.

¡Gracias!


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, esto se acaba. Aquí el epílogo.

Advertencias: **Lemon** (Estuve debatiendo sobre si incluírlo o no, y al final lo hice. Aunque no me gusta mucho el resultado, me quedé sin inspiración perver ¡debo practicar!)

Los personajes son de Kishimoto, como siempre.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Qué grande es verme hoy sin lo anterior, sintiéndome tranquilo siendo lo que soy"_

_** El canto del Loco**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Epílogo **

**.**

_**Seis años más tarde…**_

_**.**_

Shikamaru siempre había tenido muy claro que las mujeres eran problemáticas. Y perseguir a dos pequeños seres del género femenino a lo largo de toda la aldea, sólo se lo confirmaba definitivamente.

Se apretó el puente de la nariz, inculcándose paciencia, y apuró un poco más el paso.

_ Vamos papá, más rápido_ resonó una infantil vocecilla y notó una pequeña mano colándose entre la suya para tirar de él.

_ Aki, no hay necesidad de correr_ fijó sus ojos en los de la pequeña, que destacaban en su carita por su particular color blanco y su enorme tamaño.

_ Claro que sí_ otra voz, muy parecida a la de la otra niña sonó ante él_ la abuela tiene razón, eres un vago papá.

Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, no volvería a dejar a sus hijas a solas con su problemática abuela.

_ Mika-chan_ la pequeña que aún sujetaba su padre llamó la atención de su idéntica hermana_ no insultes a papá.

La nombrada frunció el ceño y se toqueteó una de las dos coletas que llevaba, intentando colocar el rebelde pelo negro que había heredado de su padre.

_ Papá_ Aki la más pequeña de las gemelas, que a diferencia de su hermana llevaba el pelo suelto y completamente revuelto lo miró_ ayer prometiste que si nos dormíamos temprano hoy nos comprarías pasteles, y si vamos tan lento se acabarán los más ricos.

_ Aki, papá nos mintió para que nos durmiéramos y él pudiese descansar. ¿Ves? Por eso la abuela le llama vago.

Antes de que la discusión de sus hijas le levantase una horrible migraña, dio un paso sin soltar a Aki y con la mano libre agarró la de su otra hija.

_ Tsk, vayamos por los problemáticos pasteles antes de que me levantéis dolor de cabeza.

Mika sonrió guiñándole un ojo a su gemela que enrojeció un poco sintiéndose culpable. Lo que su tía Ino les había dicho de los hombres era totalmente cierto, eran muy sencillo manipularles y su hermana Mika acababa de probarlo.

.

.

.

En cuanto tuvieron sus pasteles en las manos ambas niñas guardaron silencio disfrutando del dulce y Shikamaru sintió aquello como la mejor liberación de su vida.

_ ¿Echando de menos a Hinata-sama, Nara?_ se giró para observar la estoica figura de Neji que acababa de llegar.

_ Tú también lo harías si tuvieses que cuidar de esas dos problemáticas.

Neji miró a las pequeñas de cinco años, hijas de su prima, comer en silencio y sentadas sobre el césped. Alzó una ceja, incapaz de creer que aquellos dos ángeles dieran problemas a alguien. Shikamaru adivinó el pensamiento del otro y suspiró.

_ Así que su regreso aún se atrasa_ Neji dejó de mirar a las gemelas para prestar atención a su compañero_ ¿Cuántos días?

El Nara metió las manos en los bolsillos buscando tabaco, infructuosamente. Miró a sus hijas y no dudó un instante de que la misteriosa desaparición de su mayor vicio tenía algo que ver con ellas. Maldijo por lo bajo y dejó las manos en el lugar.

_ Casi cuatro días_ respondió.

_ ¿Sin comunicación?

_ Si, lo último que recibimos fue un pergamino con una equis_ informó.

_ "Peligro"_ el código era familiar para el Hyuuga.

El silencio se instaló mientras ambos observaban la escena de las pequeñas donde Mika, la más mayor y enérgica de las dos, tiraba de la tímida Aki para ir a jugar con un gato callejero que huía de ellas.

_ Ella volverá_ la voz de Shikamaru resonó tan fuerte y segura que Neji simplemente asintió, creyendo ciegamente en sus palabras.

.

.

.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta de la aldea no se veía absolutamente nada. Era completamente de noche y las nubes tapaban la poca luz que la luna solía otorgar.

Kiba retiró su máscara, que comenzaba a agobiarle tras tanto tiempo usándola y se secó el sudor de la frente.

_ Al fin en casa_ suspiró mirando a su compañera, que retiraba la capucha que la cubría. Ella ya no portaba la máscara, ya que se le había roto en una batalla los días anteriores.

_ Si_ los dos sonrieron exhaustos.

Portaban arañazos por todas partes, Kiba cojeaba visiblemente de su pierna izquierda e Hinata llevaba su brazo derecho en un improvisado cabestrillo.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ preguntó Kiba.

_ Mejor que nunca_ sonrió ella, feliz de regresar a casa aunque con un pequeño remordimiento en su interior_ vayamos a casa.

_ Creo que yo iré al hospital primero_ rió Kiba_ esta pierna me está matando y tú deberías revisar ese brazo.

_ No, sólo es una magulladura. Estaré bien.

Su amigo asintió y ambos desaparecieron a la vez, en dirección a sus destinos.

.

.

.

Cuando Hinata cruzó la puerta de su hogar sintió como si todo el dolor que sentía en las heridas de su cuerpo disminuyera. Retiró sus sandalias ninjas y cuando iba a levantarse para caminar hacia su habitación, dos pequeños bultos saltaron sobre ella, obligándola a mantener el equilibrio para no acabar tumbada sobre el suelo de la entrada.

_ ¡Mamá!_ sus dos hijas se abrazaron fuertemente a ella, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no gemir de dolor_ ¡has vuelto!

Hinata sonrió y correspondió suavemente al gesto de cariño.

_ ¿Os habéis portado bien?_ les preguntó, al tiempo que veía a Shikamaru llegar desde el interior. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa cansada que él respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

_ Claro que sí_ respondió Mika colocándose sobre una de las piernas de su madre, que continuaba sobre el suelo, mientras Aki hacía lo mismo en la otra extremidad_ somos unas niñas muy buenas.

Su madre sonrió y miró a la más pequeña de las gemelas, que se sonrojó sabiendo que durante la ausencia de su madre habían manipulado bastante a su padre, o incluso tirado todos sus cigarros. Hinata rió bajito ante la culpable mirada de su pequeña.

_ Así que habéis sido buenas_ el tono de Hinata sonaba divertido_ entonces ¿podéis explicarme ambas que hacéis despiertas tan tarde, señoritas?

Ambas niñas se pusieron serias y como si estuviese ensayado las dos jugaron con sus dedos, en un gesto culpable. Shikamaru esbozó una sonrisa desganada y se agachó recogiendo a sus dos hijas, Hinata reprimió un gesto de alivio.

_ Ya habéis oído a vuestra madre, a dormir_ y con ellas en brazos subió las escaleras para llevarlas a sus respectivas camas.

Hinata respiró hondo para aliviar sus adoloridos músculos en cuanto estuvo sola, se levantó con esfuerzo y subió hasta su habitación. Cuando retiraba el chaleco grisáceo, entre gestos de dolor, Shikamaru llegó y le ayudó aliviándola un poco.

Mientras la ayudaba a retirar sus ropas de trabajo ambos estaban en silencio. Se metió en la bañera de la misma forma, para retirar los restos de sangre, barro y sudor. Su marido bajó a la cocina para preparar un té, el cual subió cuando ella salía lista del baño, tapada con un ligero batín. Él cogió el botiquín que guardaban en la habitación y se sentó frente a ella en la cama.

_ Dame el brazo_ le dijo. Ella sonrió culpable.

_ Lo notaste.

_ Casi te saltan las lágrimas cuando Aki saltó sobre él.

_ No quería que ellas notasen mis heridas.

_ Llevan todos estos días preguntando por cuando volverías_ le contó el hombre mientras con una gasa limpiaba el enorme corte del brazo de su esposa y esparcía una crema sobre las magulladuras.

_ Lo siento_ susurró Hinata.

_ Has vuelto, es lo importante_ Shikamaru recogió los utensilios y los dejó sobre el tocador de la habitación mientras se quedó de espaldas a Hinata_ la espera ha sido problemática.

_ Lo siento_ repitió ella sin moverse del sitio.

_ Te dije que no aceptaras esa misión mujer, pero…

_ Tenía que ir, lo sabes_ Hinata bajó la cabeza, aún sentada en la cama mientras jugueteaba con el borde de la bata.

Shikamaru no se movió del sitio mientras recordaba el día que esa misión había llegado a manos del escuadrón ANBU. Tanto Kiba como Hinata habían querido hacerla desde un principio. Él no quería que su esposa realizase aquella misión y se lo había dicho. Habían discutido, lo cual era gracioso porque era la primera pelea en serio que tenían en seis años de matrimonio y ocho de relación. Al día siguiente al levantarse estaba solo en la cama con un simple papel como compañero, que en la temblorosa letra de Hinata le anunciaba que había partido en dicha misión, y se disculpaba por hacerlo a sus espaldas.

Se giró para quedar frente a su mujer que le miraba desde la cama.

_ Ellas no entendían porque te habías ido sin despedirte. Tuve que mentirles y decir que la misión había sido de repente y no habías podido_ le explicó_ y es problemático mentir, lo odio.

_ Lo siento_ repitió ella_ pero Kiba y yo teníamos que hacerlo, lo necesitábamos_ Shikamaru buscó el paquete de tabaco que había comprado aquella tarde y escondido de sus hijas para encender un cigarro_ Ese hombre fue quien hirió de muerte a Shino, era nuestra misión.

Shikamaru aspiró el humo del cigarrillo mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de Hinata, que lo miraban con decisión, arrepentida de haberle mentido pero no de haber hecho lo que creía que era su deber.

_ Tsk_ chasqueó apagando el inacabado pitillo _ ¿ha salido todo bien? ¿y Kiba?

Hinata sonrió, sabiendo que el momento tenso acababa de pasar y todo volvería a la normalidad.

_ Tiene un poco herida una pierna, ha ido al hospital_ explicó haciendo referencia a su mejor amigo_ y la misión_ hizo una pausa y sonrió tristemente_ ha sido un éxito. ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí?

_ He decidido que Mika es problemáticamente demasiado parecida a mi madre_ explicó suspirando_ y la pobre Aki simplemente es incapaz de decirle que no a todas sus travesuras_ paró para escuchar la ligera risa de Hinata_ ¡oh! Y que peinar a dos pequeñas niñas hiperactivas puede ser toda una misión de rango S.

_ Supongo entonces que me admira usted más ahora por hacer eso ordenadamente cada día ¿no es así, Nara-sama?

El hombre sopló frustrado.

_ Admito que tienes unas grandes dotes para conseguir que esas dos pequeñas demonios te hagan caso, don que yo no poseo.

_ Eso es porque siempre cedes a lo que ellas quieren, desde que eran bebés_ explicó Hinata.

_ Si no lo hacía empezaban a llorar, y sabes cuánto odio que la gente llore. Es problemático_ se quejó rascándose la nuca.

_ Odias que la gente llore_ sonrió Hinata enternecida y se levantó caminando hacia él, al llegar a su altura pasó sus brazos por la cintura de su marido y apoyó el mentón en su pecho, mirando hacia él_ sobre todo si lo hacen tus pequeñas hijas. No lo soportas.

Shikamaru sonrió desganado, _ella tenía razón_. Ver a aquellas pequeñas problemáticas tristes le partía el alma.

_ Tienes razón, probablemente es culpa mía que hagan lo que quieran de mí. No puedo resistirme a sus adorables miradas de cordero degollado_ Hinata sonrió_ supongo que es porque se parecen demasiado a la tuya.

Él se inclinó para besarla, al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por su cintura. Hinata no rechazó el gesto y disfrutó de un contacto que llevaba anhelando desde que se había ido a la misión. Shimakaru dio un paso, obligando a Hinata a caminar hacia atrás hasta que notó en sus piernas el borde de la cama. Se dejó caer tumbada con Shikamaru encima, que lo hizo delicadamente para no aplastarla con su peso y dañar más sus heridas.

_ Ey mujer_ dijo él besando el lóbulo de su oreja_ deberías descansar.

Hinata emitió un pequeño murmullo de placer por las caricias.

_ No soy yo quien tiene acorralada a su mujer y besa su cuello_ susurró posando sus manos sobre la nuca de Shikamaru que ahora la miraba a los ojos.

_ Te perdiste nuestro aniversario problemática_ e Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor ante la frase.

_ Lo siento, pensé que llegaría a tiempo pero la misión se alargó…

Shikamaru no dijo nada más, estaba demasiado contento de que ella regresase sana y salva tras la agónica espera sin saber nada de ella. No estaba enfadado, _ni mucho menos_.

Bajó un poco su cuerpo y besó las clavículas de Hinata, que suspiró dejándolo hacer.

_ Me detendré si estás cansada o te duele el cuerpo_ a pesar de decirlo no estaba muy seguro de poder cumplir sus propias palabras.

_ Estoy bien_ sonrió ella enroscando sus piernas en la cintura de Shikamaru mientras cogía impulso para quedar ambos sentados, ella sobre sus rodillas.

El hombre acarició la espalda desnuda de Hinata son sus manos mientras ella le retiraba la camiseta de red que él llevaba puesta, repartió besos por sus hombros mientras que Shikamaru se concentraba en simular pequeños movimientos de penetración que producían un placentero roce en ambos.

Él acarició sus pechos, rozando y pellizcando los pezones hasta que a Hinata se le dificultó coger aire por los jadeos. Retiró a su esposa de encima suya para quitarse el pantalón y la ropa interior, mientras ella se acomodaba en la cama.

Sonrió.

Incluso llena de magulladuras, golpes y heridas, era preciosa. Además de desearla con cada poro de su piel en ese instante, sentía la necesidad de protegerla como si fuera una pequeña figura de cristal lista para romperse con un simple roce.

Hinata rió bajito al ver que los pantalones se hacían un pequeño lío en los pies de Shikamaru al intentar quitarlos con rapidez. Al conseguirlo los lanzó con rabia a un punto indeterminado de la habitación.

Reptó hasta quedar sobre ella, acarició con su mano derecha toda la pierna a su largo, hasta que la agarró por el muslo colocándola en su cintura y la penetró de una sola embestida.

Ambos se arquearon y gruñeron. Hinata colocó un dedo sobre los labios de Shikamaru.

_ Las niñas_ jadeó intentando evitar el ruido. Shikamaru lamió los dedos con lujuria, empezando a embestir a su mujer, que ronroneó ante ambos contactos.

_ No despertarían aunque se cayese la casa_ informó_ en eso se parecen a mí.

Hinata rió y acompañó las penetraciones de su marido alzando la cadera para recibirle y producir un roce más placentero, decidiendo que era hora de dejar de hablar.

Jadeó cuando Shikamaru bajó una de sus manos hasta su clítoris para acariciarlo, imposibilitando que el aire pasase por su garganta, seca de jadear.

El hombre comenzó a hacer embestidas más rápidas sintiendo que su liberación llegaría pronto e Hinata clavaba sus uñas sin piedad sobre su espalda.

_ Shik-Shikamaru_ jadeó al alcanzar su orgasmo ella primero. Sus músculos quedaron totalmente laxos y soltó la espalda de su esposo que en unas penetraciones más se corrió en su interior con un gruñido ronco.

Iba a apartarse para tumbarse a su lado pero Hinata lo abrazó obligándole a tumbarse sobre ella.

_ Tus heridas problemática_ le dijo resistiéndose.

_ Estoy bien_ el ronroneó una protesta pero al final se dejó arrastrar a los cálidos brazos de ella_ me muero de cansancio.

Shikamaru apartó un mechón de pelo húmedo de Hinata y se giró lentamente para quedar sobre el colchón. Ella cerró los ojos y se colocó buscando el calor corporal del hombre. Se acurrucó entre sus brazos mientras él acariciaba su pelo.

_ No vuelvas a preocuparme igual que esta semana nunca más.

Ella acercó su cara más para colocarla en el hueco de su cuello.

_ Lo prometo_ la voz sonó muy ligera demostrando que Hinata estaba entrando ya en las brumas del sueño_ te quiero.

Él sonrió y besó su cabeza, buscando la postura para dormir él también.

_ Yo también mujer, yo también.

.

.

.

_ Mika-chan_ la pequeña Aki agarró con fuerza su ciervo de peluche mientras seguía por el pasillo a su hermana gemela_ deberíamos volver a la cama, aún es temprano.

La mayor se frotó las sienes, en un claro gesto heredado de su padre.

_ No pasa nada, ya es de día y mamá siempre madruga mucho_ terció y levantó la mano para acallar la siguiente protesta de su hermana_ además, sólo vamos a demostrarle cuanto la echamos de menos ¿o es que tú no la extrañaste Aki?

La pequeña abrió los ojos, asustada de que su madre pudiese pensar eso, mientras negaba repetidamente con la cabeza y abrazaba con más fuerza el peluche. Mika asintió sintiéndose ganadora de aquella batalla.

Unos pasos más y ya estaban ante la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, la empujó un poco para echar un vistazo y encontró a sus progenitores durmiendo.

En la cama Shikamaru abrió un ojo notando la presencia de las niñas en la puerta. Esbozó una sonrisa desganada al ver las cabecitas de sus hijas asomadas en la puerta. Hinata que estaba a su espalda rió muy bajito, perceptible sólo para él; y como un pacto ambos se hicieron los dormidos.

_ Vamos Aki_ ordenó Mika_ esto es una misión secreta, no pueden descubrirnos hasta que estemos dentro ¿vale?

La otra asintió y agarró la mano de su hermana, mientras ambas entraban de puntillas al cuarto.

Se subieron a la cama por los pies y reptaron hasta la almohada, donde ambos padres fingían dormir plácidamente.

_ Creo que tenemos dos pequeños intrusos por aquí_ susurró Hinata.

_ Tan problemático_ Shikamaru usó su palabra favorita con tono bromista_ quizá deberíamos demostrarles que no se nos puede invadir y salir ileso.

Giró en la cama para encontrarse a sus dos hijas entre ellos. Hinata sonrió y ambos adultos se lanzaron a hacer cosquillas a las pequeñas, que comenzaron a reír y patalear.

Minutos más tarde las niñas jadeaban agotadas y sus padres las observaban con sendas sonrisas en su cara.

_ Esto sí que es novedad, habéis madrugado mucho_ sonrió la madre mientras besaba la cabeza de Aki que se acurrucó más hacia ella.

_ E-es que… te echamos de menos_ susurró sonrojada.

Hinata notó como su corazón daba un salto de emoción.

_ Yo también a vosotras_ sonrió mirándolas. Shikamaru las observaba con su codo apoyado en la almohada y la cabeza sobre su mano. Miró por la ventana y chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó su esposa.

_ Tengo que ir a trabajar, últimamente no hacen más que llegar misiones a las que preparar estrategias. Y Naruto de Hokage es...

_ Especial_ media sonrisa adornó la cara de Hinata.

_ Y problemático. Recuérdame porque acepté ser su asistente_ protestó.

_ Porque eres un gran hombre y querías ayudar en lo más posible_ anunció Hinata.

_ Un gran hombre idiota_ suspiró Shikamaru mientras se levantaba, sintió algo tirando del pantalón de su pijama y giró la cabeza para ver la mano de Mika en él_ ¿qué pasa?

_ Podías quedarte.

_ Tengo trabajo Mika, no seas problemática hija.

_ Pero…_ jugó con los puños de su camisa de dormir_ mamá acaba de llegar.

_ Mika-chan_ le dijo Hinata_ papá tiene responsabilidades.

La mayor de las gemelas frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos en un mohín. Shikamaru suspiró y se sentó de nuevo en la cama revolviendo el pelo de su hija.

_ ¿Sabes? Creo que me duele un poco la cabeza, quizá debería descansar hoy.

Las dos niñas le miraron con los ojos brillantes y se lanzaron a él mientras Hinata se levantaba de la cama.

_ Bueno, entonces ir a bañaros mientras yo hago un rico desayuno ¿os apetece?_ preguntó colocándose una camiseta de Shikamaru a modo de vestido.

Las gemelas asintieron y salieron a empujones de la habitación para cumplir la orden, emocionadas por un día en familia. Hinata bajó a la cocina y un poco después Shikamaru se unió a ella, ayudándola.

_ No creo que fingir dolor de cabeza y faltar a trabajar sea un buen ejemplo para ellas_ sonrió Hinata, lejos de ser un reproche.

_ Bueno, ellas se veían tan emocionadas que…

_ Lo sé_ lo interrumpió poniéndose ante él_ por cosas así me casé contigo.

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua.

_ No digas esas cosas mujer, que nunca sé que responder.

Hinata rió y él le acompañó unos segundos después.

Mientras hacían el desayuno y oían a sus hijas prepararse en el piso de arriba, se dieron cuenta de que a veces cuando lo pierdes todo es cuando eres capaz de darte cuenta de lo que te hace falta.

A veces necesitas cerrar todas las puertas para que aparezca alguien y abra un agujero en esa pared que te has autoimpuesto.

Así había sido todo para ellos. No eran necesarias grandes historias de amor, cargadas de pasión y necesidad. Lo suyo había sido mucho más sencillo, pero no por ellos menos real.

Se amaban. _Muchísimo_. Y no necesitaban grandes actos propios de novelas para demostrarlo.

Manchar de chocolate la punta de la nariz del otro, como Shikamaru estaba haciendo ahora con Hinata, para luego quitarlo con un beso; era el "te amo" más grande y claro que existía. Al menos para ellos.

Hinata sintió un pequeño mareo y recordó que antes de irse de misión y de la discusión con Shikamaru ella tenía una noticia que darle. Sonrió y apoyó disimuladamente la mano en su vientre.

De nuevo venía en camino una vida creada por ambos. Y después de todo, el día se presentaba divertido, se moría de ganas de ver la cara de Shikamaru cuando supiera que un nuevo Nara correría por su casa en unos cuantos meses.

Rió bajito ante la mirada desconcertada de él y besó su mejilla. _Lo amaba. Siempre._ Y sabía que él también lo hacía.

Y aquello había sido más que suficiente para curar las cicatrices de los dos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Se acabó! Ais, siempre me queda un no sé qué cuando acabo una historia.

En fin, gracias a todos los que seguisteis mi humilde fic y me disteis vuestras opiniones. Me animaron mucho y me fueron de gran ayuda. Quizá más adelante me anime a escribir sobre otra pareja poco común.

Mizuno, tendrás tu KibaIno en cuanto mis musas me den ideas para una trama ^^

¿Opiniones?

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
